Avatar: The Undiscovered Avatars
by Flicker the light
Summary: Kaya was abandoned at birth with nowhere to go. General Iroh took her in and she learned how to firebend. The weird thing is that she knows how to waterbend also. Kaya is the water bending Avatar but doesn't know it yet. She doesn't want to hunt down the Avatar with Zuko, so joins the group. I made my OTP and my OC. This is about their various journeys together. Please review :)
1. Book One: Finding the Avatar

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender Series.**

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 1: Finding the Avatar**

* * *

**This is going to be following the storyline of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I edited this from 6/20/13 because of grammar reasons and improvements. **

* * *

I could never beat General Iroh in a game of Pai Sho because I never really play it, and lets be honest I am not very good at strategy games like he is. He always chose one piece, the white lotus. I went with a different piece, my favorite, the white dragon.

"You know, Kaya, Pai Sho is more than just a game," General Iroh tells me. I have no idea what that meant but I am really more focused on Zuko practicing his firebending on some other firebenders or the guards. He occasionally misses every now and then because of this rickety ship. He always had that scowl on his face when he did anything, especially firebending.

I saw him saunter over here in anger after he knocks all of the men out. He slammed his fist on the table, where General Iroh and I are playing Pai Sho, and started to get angry about how weak his fire is. He wished it would have been stronger, and begging Iroh to teach him new moves. Of course he rejected that and Zuko got more angry.

"Uncle? Who is this?" Zuko asked him and looked at me. "Never mind. I already know."

"My apologies for not introducing you even though he already knows you," General Iroh told me.

General Iroh specifically says that because he knows that I am originally from the water tribe. I was abandoned when I was little and growing up with no parents was hard. Discovering my talent for firebending was amazing, especially since no one else in the world could bend more than one element.

"She came here to assist me," General Iroh said.

General Iroh has helping me become the firebender I am. When I got to a certain age General Iroh took care of me or put a house over me. I am very grateful for that and I think of Iroh as my father sometimes. In respect I still call him General Iroh, but he says I could call him anything else if I wanted too.

"Assist you?" Zuko asked confused.

"Yes. Well more of assisting you. She will help with your firebending."

"I don't need help!"

"Everyone needs help with bending," Iroh said. "Even I could have more training for certain moves."

"Hmm," Zuko makes a slight noise out of his mouth and then looks at me. "Kaya, we haven't seen each other much since when we were kids. Where did you go after middle school? I felt like you just left."

"Sucks, I guess," I said. "And you kind of stopped talking to me, so I didn't bother talking to you. Plus, I probably need more help with my firebending with you for your information, Iroh was over exaggerating.

Zuko doesn't say anything and neither do I. We just have silent for a couple of minutes as Iroh and I resumed our game. I saw Iroh has his face into a bowl of ramen noodles. Zuko pulled a chair close to the table and faces towards me.

"We're trying to find the Avatar," Zuko told me. "We think he's somewhere around here. The Avatar went missing a hundred years ago, and a new one never came back. Kaya..."

"But why do you want to find him?" I asked him.

"Because of my father!" Zuko shouted. I knew about what happened to Zuko and I didn't think that was the reason he had to capture the Avatar. "He gave me this scar and now I must capture the Avatar to redeem my honor! You know this already! Don't play dumb with me!"

"What would your father do when he had the Avatar?"

"I think that you would find that obvious," Zuko said. "He would destroy him."

"Then you father would somehow love you again?" I asked him confused.

"My father loves me now!" he shouts and I become quiet because I don't know if I agree with that. The firelord is a horrible man, I thought. "You just don't see it Kaya! Even when we were kids you couldn't see it, so how could you now?"

"Okay," I said quickly. "Little harsh."

Zuko looked right at me and I felt like he really wanted to apologize. He just got up and resumed his training with the guards. He was always so stubborn when he was little, and I also thought he would change. Azula was the same as him, but with more support. I felt like he would have changed after all I did for him.

I apologize for the behavior of my nephew," Iroh said. "He had a very hard childhood."

"I know, I was there for a lot of it," I replied. "He was always angry, especially in his bending. Zuko and I have that in common when it came to firebending. I don't really know how to stop it, though."

"That is not good for you. Don't think of bending like that."

"What do I think of it then?"

"I can not tell you that, but maybe a little help from your ancestors would help."

"I don't know any of my family and I never will."

"They are closer than you think."

What was that supposed to mean? Iroh must have been hinting me something, but I didn't understand. All I wanted to do was get off this rickety ship.

I heard a loud crack noise and saw a huge beam of light in the distance. That had to be it. The Avatar must be over there because no one else could have made such a strong ray of light. I thought that the Avatar was dead, but I guess I was wrong. Everyone was wrong. I was happy, then, because hope came back to the world.

"Head toward that ray of light!" Zuko ordered.

"No!" I shouted and Zuko turned around glaring at me. "Just listen to me. Any other way?"

"What? Kaya, since we were kids we have always been friends. I just wish you wouldn't try to budge in all the time. I get that you were trying to help me then, but I'm older now and I can help myself!"

"Fine!" I yelled disappointed. Do what you want."

"I will! Toward the light!"

The ship moved toward the beam of light slightly moving to the right.

I got up and went to the bottom of the ship. I ran down the hallways and went into my room. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to be a part of this. This ship will at least take a day to get there. I have at least twenty-four hours to warn the Avatar of what is coming to him. I need to warn him and then tell him who I really am.

I heard a knock on my door and I told them I am busy. I saw Iroh walked into the room and I grabbed my backpack. He sat down on the chair next to me desk, and looked sad.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I see you are packing and I think I know why," Iroh said. "I think you should put on your watertribe uniform. So when you get there they won't have any suspicions. Be safe my child and be honest."

"What do I tell them? They'll get mad at me if I tell them where I am from."

"You will know when the time is right when it comes."

"Okay," I said and put a few things in my bag as Iroh walked toward me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked into his eyes, teary. He gave me a big goodbye hug and then left. He closed the door quietly and I put on my watertribe uniform. The moccasin was attached to a belt on the uniform and I bended water into it from the sink in the room.

I walked out of the room slowly making sure there are no guards. I ran through the ship and a guard comes out of nowhere. He bended fire at me and I deflected it. I bended water at him and made his feet frozen to the ground. He was trying to get out of it as I bended more water at him. The water pushed him against the wall and his whole body is frozen except for his face. He started to shout and then I ran to the back of the ship. I firebended the door down and went to the side of the ship. I jumped off and dove into the water.

I stopped for a second and heard someone shouting. Then the voice is Zuko and his Uncle Iroh trying to calm his down. He is trying to figure out what has happened and he thinks there is a spy on the ship.

I am running out of breath and so then I bend an air bubble around my head. I didn't use airbending for that, I just pushed all of the water away from my face. I am so glad I am a waterbender and then I started to swim. I bended the water and made it make me move faster.

I reached near where the beam of light was and went above the water. I looked and saw a girl and boy looking at this boy. He was bald and had arrows going all around his body. That meant he must be the Avatar, but I don't think they know that. Since he had a bison, he must be an airbender and his outfit looked like the air nomads. I only knew that because Iroh taught me so much about it.

They noticed me while I pulled myself out of the water. I bended all of the water off of me and the girls face looked happy. I walked up to them slowly, making sure that they wouldn't attack. The Avatar looked a little startled and I saw the other boy was holding his boomerang out in front of him. They must not get strangers that often so they are very aware.

I am very nervous to see the Avatar and talk to him for the first time ever.

* * *

**I have finally decided to write about Avatar! It is based on it but basically just a new character that will change the storyline a little bit, but I will stay on the story line.**

**I don't really have a day that I am updating but I might update twice a week since it is summer. If not it will be every Sunday that I will update my story.**

**I don't mind any comments but please don't put any nasty ones!**

* * *

**Guys I looked back at the first chapters, and I was a new writer then, so I had mixed up with the tenses. I recently corrected it, but the next chapters aren't corrected yet. My latest ones are good, so check those out. :)**


	2. A Long Trip Ahead of Us

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 2: A Long Trip Ahead of Us**

"Hi," I said and I walked up to them. "My name is Kaya." I gave them a small smile and I saw the girl and the boy look at each other, like they were trying to communicate through there eyes somehow. They looked shocked at what I said, but I simply just said my name.

"Your name is like our mothers," the girl said quietly. "Her name was Kya, but that's not the point. My name is Katara and this is my brother Sokka. So where did you come from?"

I though about it for a moment and then replied, "I was captured. I was on a fire nation ship, but I don't know which one. I think, by the looks of it when I was running away, it was pretty small." I had to lie because I didn't want to get anyone in trouble on that ship. "Anyway what's his name?" I looked at the little, bald boy with tattoos of arrows on his body.

"He just got up," Katara said. "What is your name? What is that creature?"

"My name is Aang," he said and stood up stretching. "This is my flying bison, Appa."

Appa slowly moved out of the ice, with his six legs propelling him. Appa moved slowly toward Sokka and Sokka gave the bison a funny expression, making me chuckle. Appa then licked him and he wasdripping in saliva.

"Eh!" Sokka shouted and fell to the ground soaked.

We all laughed at him, as he was having seizure like movements on the ground.

"How long were you in that ice?" I asked him.

"Maybe a couple days," he moaned. "It has to be just a…" Aang stopped for a second then took a deep breath. He lets out a huge sneeze and then flew into the air.

"You must have gone ten feet into the air!" shouted Sokka as Aang landed on the ground.

"Really? It felt higher than that."

"That's it," Sokka said annoyed and turns around. "I am going back to the village and getting away from all you benders." He would start walking but is surrounded by water, because some of the ice had melted away.

"I had to swim here and the water is pretty cold," I said. "I don't know where you're going."

"How are we going to get back to the village?" Katara asked worried.

"Appa can give us a ride," Aang volunteered him. "Everyone hop on."

I climbed on the bison and sat in the large saddle. It had barriers around it so I guess when you fly, you don't fall off. Everyone else got on and Sokka sat in the back. Katara sat in the front and I just laid against the saddle on the side.

"Everyone hold on tight!" Aang shouted. "Appa. Yip-Yip!"

The bison slammed its tail on the ice and jumped a giant leap. I thought we were going to start flying, but then we just slammed into the water. I got a bit wet and bended the water off of my body. Katara watched me in amazement and she must not know that move, I guess. It really wasn't that complicated. I looked behind me and saw Sokka sitting with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Wow," he whined. "That was quite amazing. I really saw some flying there."

"Appa is just tired," Aang said. "That is why he is not flying. If he was not tired he would be soaring in the sky."

"Hey. Kaya," Sokka said and I turned around. "Do you think you could do some of that magic on me and get this water off of me?"

"It is called bending Sokka!" Katara yelled and I chuckled about how defensive she was.

"Alright," I said. I moved my arms in a slow motion. I focused on his jacket and then bended the water out of it. Sokka gave me a big smile and I just nodded at him.

"Thank you for using your magical powers on me."

* * *

We got to the very small village and the people their look very poor. They still look happy though, but their warriors are kind of under aged. Sokka supposedly said he was their leader, but I don't deny that, because they are all like eight years old.

Katara brought Aang and me to a small igloo. Aang sat down and warmed himself up by the fire. I sat down in a chair with fur pelts covering it, as did Katara.

"So what's your story?" she asked me.

"My story," I said. "Okay. I'm just going to tell you the whole thing." She nodded at me and looked ready to hear a long story. "I was born in the northern water tribe and my parents abandoned me at birth. This may sound crazy, but I was taken to the fire nation."

"What is so crazy about that?" Katara asked. "Many of people have been taken to the fire nation."

"I know but…" I stuttered a bit but then spoke quickly, "I was raised there by a man named Iroh. I can also firebend…"

"What? I am a little confused. So you can firebend and that means you can't waterbend. But I saw you waterbend!"

I stay silent for a bit.

"I am not mad at you, I swear. You don't look like you are looking for any trouble."

I decide to tell her the truth and later more people will have to find out anyway.

"I can bend both," I admitted. "I am the Avatar. Well... the one after Aang of course, before he disappeared."

"Oh my," she said shocked. "That makes sense now. Who knows about this? Do the fire nation know about this? Isn't that why they captured you in the first place?"

"Not exactly." "I wasn't really captured. I was going to tell you later but I think the time now is right. The fire nation doesn't know I am the Avatar except for a few people, like the man who took care of me. Maybe a few others, but I only think he knows. I am sorry for not telling any of you."

"It's alright you barely knew us in the first place—"

"One more thing," I interrupted her. "Zuko is after the Avatar, and he doesn't know its me. Aang is the Avatar."

I looked over at Aang and his eyes widened.

"Why are you telling us now?" asks Katara. "That was important! The fire nation is coming."

"You're lucky you had anyone to warn you!" I defended myself. "I escaped that ship to help the Avatar because he is the only one who can make piece in the world."

"Lets not forget that you are the Avatar too," Katara added.

There was silence.

"Aang?" Katara asked him. "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because I never wanted to be," Aang groaned with a sad expression on his face.

"I have to agree with you on that one," I said. "There is too much responsibility to be the Avatar. I don't even know which Avatar I am. I mean Aang is obviously air."

"I would think yours would be obvious too," Katara said. "Your only choice is water. That doesn't make sense. You would have to be born after Aang to be the Avatar. You know air, water, earth and fire?"

"Right. I still have to master two more elements. To be honest, my firebending still needs a lot more help. I only know the basic firebending but I would have to find a master for all of this. I wouldn't mind to also learn from a master of waterbending, even though I know a lot."

"There are only waterbending masters in the northern watertribe. That is a long way to get there."

"We would need someone to guide us there too," I said. "I wouldn't know my way to the northern watertribe."

"My brother is very good with maps," she imputed. "That would probably be the best way to go. We should go to the northern watertribe before Zuko gets here."

"We still have plenty of time to plan it out."

"Since we have so much time let me introduce you guys to everyone." Katara walked out of the little igloo and we both followed her. She walked up to an older looking lady. She has the same thing with her hair, like Katara's, they both have those hair loopy things in front and her hair is a light gray.

"Hello," the elder lady said. "I am Katara's and Sokka's grandmother. You both can call me Gran-Gran."

"Nice to meet you," I said and stuttered, "Gran-Gran... no... it doesn't work..."

Aang walked up to me and gave a huge smile. He just stands there for a couple of minutes, which started to creep me out. I didn't know whether to say something, or to just walk away in silence. Both of them would be awkward, so I just stayed quiet.

"You want to go penguin sledding with me and Katara?" Aang asked me.

"Katara is going penguin sledding with you?" I asked and a bit surprised. "I didn't think Katara would be the type to want to go penguin sledding, or have fun."

"Well… I didn't ask her yet, but I know she will say yes."

Aang and I walked over to Katara who was folding laundry. When we were on Appa, going to the southern watertribe, Katara kept telling me how she got so mad because she always does Sokka's laundry. She kept complaining that he never did anything, except making a fool of himself.

"Hey. Katara do you want to go penguin sledding with us?" Aang asked her and she looked unsure.

"I don't know Aang. I have some chores to do and I have to gather some maps for later."

Aang gave a very innocent, sad look to her.

"Fine!" she shouted. "Only for a couple of minutes, though. We should hurry."

* * *

"Wow I haven't done that since I was a kid," Katara said after we just finished.

"You still are a kid!" Aang shouted.

"I love penguin sledding!" I exclaimed. "I haven't done that since I was really little either."

I looked ahead of me and I was silent. Aang and Katara turned around too. Aang was in shock more than Katara, because she probably knows what it was. It's a fire nation ship that was surrounded by ice, and it was obviously looked like it was attacked by waterbenders. That was when there were waterbenders in the southern watertribe.

"What happened?" Aang asked sadly.

"The fire nation had invaded our village," Katara murmured and continued, "in the middle of the war. It was not a good day for my people. Then all the waterbenders had to leave and my brother and I had to take care of the village. My dad is one of the waterbenders that left earlier and I haven't seen him in years."

"Right," Aang said and he sounds a little skeptical. "Why don't we go and check it out! I always wanted to see the inside of a fire nation ship."

"Why?" I asked him. "They really aren't that interesting."

Aang shrugged and then Katara said, "I don't think my Gran-Gran would want us going onto a fire nation ship."

"Come on!" Aang shouted. "Just a quick look around the ship."

"Okay. It has to be quick."

Aang ran into the ship with Katara and I running behind him. I carefully looked around to see if there are any booby traps, because I know they have a bunch in fire nation ships. When anyone tried to get onto Prince Zuko's ship, there were many booby traps set off. Either an alarm was set off or some type of trap.

We went up to the upper level of the ship and we went into a room that looked like it was the weapon room. There are such amazing and very old weapons in here. We stay here for a little while to look at the weapons.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since my Gran-gran was a little girl," Katara said. "It was part of the fire nations first attacks."

"Okay. Back up," Aang said. "I have friends all over the world, even in the fire nation. They never had seen any war."

"Aang how long were you in that iceberg?" I asked him.

"I don't know. A few days maybe."

"I think more like a hundred years!" Katara exclaimed.

"That's impossible! Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?"

"No."

"Think about it Aang," I explained. "The war is a century old, and somehow you didn't know about it. So you had to be somewhere for that whole time period. That's the only explanation. That makes total sense now because air comes before water. I was born after Aang was because he was in the iceberg."

"I'm sorry Aang," Katara said. "Their must be a bright side to all of this."

"I did meet you guys," Aang said and we both smile.

"Come on," I said. "We should get out of here."

Aang started to walk and then all of a sudden an alarm rings. Bars came down on the door and we were trapped. Aang had to step on the little wire on the ground to trigger it.

"We have to get out of here!" Katara panted.

"I'll get Katara!" Aang shouted and grabbed her. "Kaya you can get out by firebending. We can go through that hole in the ceiling up there."

I bended fire and it came out of my fists. I pointed my fists downward and it worked like a jetpack. When I got higher into the air, it looked like the ship has sent out a signal in a way. There is a fireball going into the air from Aang trigger that booby trap. Aang grabbed Katara and got out by jumping through the hole. Airbenders are very good at jumping high and I wish I could do that. I might be able to do it soon, if Aang taught me how to airbend.

I landed onto the ground and so did Aang. Katara jumped out of his arms and she looked frightened. She also has a very worried expression, and all of us start to walk back to the village.

* * *

Once we get to the village, everyone from there has been waiting for us. The kids started shouting Aang's name and they all run towards him and gave him hugs. I looked at all the parents and elders, and their facial expressions were pretty mad.

"I knew it!" Sokka shouted and we moved closer to him. He pointed at Aang and looked mad. "I knew you sent a signal to the fire nation and they are probably on their way now."

"Well…" I muttered.

"Aang didn't do anything," Katara said strongly. "It was an accident."

"Yeah," Aang added. "We were on that ship and I accidently stepped on a booby trap, which sent off a signal."

"Katara!" her Grandmother said sternly. "I told you not to go onto that ship. You have put the whole village in danger."

"It wasn't Katara's fault," Aang said." "It was—"

"They were already coming!" I interrupted. "I'm sorry I should have already warned you. I was on that boat with Prince Zuko and I heard him talking about capturing the Avatar. Little did he know that I am also the Avatar." Everybody around me looked very shocked and Sokka's jaw dropped. "I didn't want him to do that, so I escaped from the boat. I swam to where I saw that light, and Zuko was already on his way. He was coming before Aang had sent off that booby trap."

I had a guilty feeling in my stomach as everyone in the village looked at me disappointed. I was going to tell them eventually, but I didn't know we were going on that ship.

"No!" Aang shouted. "I'm not going to let you take the blame for this. Not any of you! It was my fault. I wanted to go onto that ship and I went into the booby trap."

"So the traitors confess!" Sokka yelled and he must be talking about me also. "Warriors away from them. You two are banished from the village."

"Sokka!' Katara shouted. "No!"

"Katara stay out of this," Sokka said. "Dad left me in charge of the village while he was gone and I am keeping my promise to dad by protecting this village."

"Did you not see what they brought us?" Katara asked us. "A second chance and hope. The Avatars are here! Gran-Gran please. Tell Sokka that he is wrong."

"I don't think I can. You knew going on that ship was wrong, and it would be better if they were gone."

"Fine!" Katara shouted while getting upset. "Then I am banished too! Come on you guys."

She dragged us along with her as she walked towards the Appa.

"And where do you think you are going?" Sokka asked mad.

"To the north pole! Aang is taking me there to learn from a waterbending master."

"Would you really choose him over your whole family?"

"Katara," I said and she looked at me. "We don't want to come between you guys. Do the right thing."

"Okay."

Aang and I walked toward Appa and I jumped onto the saddle. Katara was looking back at us very sad. One of the kids from the village started to cry. Katara calmed him down and started to ask us where we will go. I said I didn't know yet but Aang said he will reunite with his people. Katara backs off a little bit and went next to her grandmother. I could tell she was mad at her by her expression.

"Let's go Appa," Aang said and he jumped on him. "Yip-Yip!"

Appa growled and then walked slowly away.

"Yeah!" Sokka exclaimed. "Nice flying bison you got there!"

"Shove one up your ass Sokka!" I shouted at him and he stopped talking.

Appa went the other direction and I waved to Katara. I felt very bad that I didn't tell the village in the first place. That would have been the best thing to do but I probably didn't think of it at the time.

Appa traveled until we are a lot farther away from the village but we could still see it. Aang sat in a thing of snow, petting a penguin that walked up to him. Appa sat down and closed his eyes. I sat across from Aang just thinking. If they knew the fire nation is coming what are they going to do? I know Sokka was not strong enough to fight fire nation warriors, well not a lot of them. His warriors also aren't very good, mostly because they are little children.

"Where do want to go first?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "I was thinking on the lines of the western air temple."

"That's interesting. I wish we had a map because that would be ten times easier to get there then."

I heard a loud horn sound and looked over to my right. I saw the fire nation ship sailing right towards the village. Aang and I looked at each other and I think we have the same idea.

"The village!" Aang shouted. "Appa wait here."

Aang got up and we both start running toward the village. Aang jumped on a penguin and then I told him to go without me. He was confused at first, but then I say I would catch up. Right then and there I focused for a second. The world was quiet and then there is peace. I opened my eyes and I feel like I had a connection. Uncle Iroh said when I get that feeling that my eyes glow, so it must be happening right now for a short amount of time.

I moved my arms towards the village and before I knew it I am riding on moving ice. I am amazed and started to laugh. I steer by leaning to each direction and if I wanted to go faster I moved my arms farther back or I just moved them a bit.

I caught up with Aang and he was amazed.

"That is so cool!" he shouted.

"I know!"

I saw the village coming up and I move faster. I made some movements with my hands and then I stop moving. I got to the village before Aang, and hid behind someone. I didn't want to be seen by Zuko, because that would ruin everything.

Then Aang, who was still on his penguin, he crashed into Zuko. He fell over and I chuckled, while Aang jumped off of the penguin. The kids started to cheer and I saw Sokka was on the ground. He must have been trying to fight Prince Zuko.

I looked over at the village and said, "Hey Sokka and Katara."

"Hey Kaya," Sokka said. "Thanks for coming."

I took that as a compliment and smiled at him.

"Sorry for calling you an ass," I apologized and he nodded.

I didn't think Prince Zuko saw me, which meant he was not after me. He looked at Aang who was laughing. Aang got in his position ready to fight.

"You're the Avatar!" Zuko shouted and laughed. "I've been training for years to fight you and you're just a child."

"You are a teenager," he said. "I don't really see the big deal about it."

Zuko bended fireballs at Aang and he made his glider spin. The glider bended air and it deflected the fireballs, but not that well. The villagers started to get scared.

"Wait," Aang said and they both stop bending. "If I go with you will you leave this village alone?"

Zuko nodded.

"Would anyone else like to come?" he asked and the village looks surprised.

There was no response. Zuko walked away saying nothing and the guards escorted Aang onto the ship.

"Take care of Appa while I am gone," he told us. The ship front closed back up, which was the ramp, and the ship slowly moved away.

"Wow," I said. "Do you realize what you guys have done? You guys may be okay, but Zuko is going to bring Aang to his father and do you know what happens after that?"

They all looked sad, knowing what the answer was. "They kill him, and hope for the war to end is slimmer. I can't kill the firelord without airbending and Aang is the last airbender!"

I am mad at the village but also at myself. I should have warned the village and Aang should have left earlier. But what would the village do if they found at anyway? It's not like they could go anywhere, because they only have two little canoes.

"Well," I told them. "I am going to get Aang. Would anyone want to come with me to save the Avatar?"

No one said anything. I turned around and walked in the direction Appa was in. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to get the Avatar back from Prince Zuko? He would kill me if I were trying to take him back. I couldn't even believe no one is coming with me. I really thought someone was going to help, or at least Katara.

"Wait!" Katara shouted, as she ran toward me with her brother. "We're coming with you. We want to help Aang and not let you do this by yourself."

"Thanks guys," I said and gave them hugs.

Sokka of course moaned when I gave a hug to me, because of his immaturity.

* * *

We are all on Appa, as he glided through the cold water. I am on the head of Appa, in which I steered him with his reins that are attached to his horns. Katara and Sokka are sitting in the back. Sokka is complaining how Appa won't fly.

"Fly," Sokka said. "Soar. Ascend. Up. Elevate. What was it that kid said? Yee ha. Hip Yap. Yip Yap?"

"Yip-Yip!" I shouted.

Appa flapped his tail against the water and then jumps into the air. This time he stayed in the air, soaring in the sky.

"You did it Kaya!" Katara shouted excited.

"I would just like to say that I was the one who gave her the idea of that word with other words," Sokka tried to take all of the credit.

"Right Sokka," Katara said sarcastically.

"I did! That's beside the point. He's flying! He's flying!"

We saw the ship and Aang jumping off of it with his glider. When he reached his glider, Zuko had grabbed his foot with making a very impressive jump to get there. They both fall back onto the ship. There on the ship they are both bending at each other

"Katara take the rein," I told her.

"Why?" she asked

"I am going to help Aang."

She nodded and we switch spots. Appa goes in lower and I dove into the water. I landed in fine and put my head above the water. I bended the water so that is pushes me into the air and I get onto the ship. Zuko bends a fireball at Aang and he falls off the ship.

"No!" I shouted

"Kaya!" he shouted. I heard Katara shouting Aang's name very loudly.

I got into my stance so that I am ready to fight.

"How did you get up here from the water?" Zuko asked. "Kaya, please..."

"There's something you should know. I am a—"

I was interrupting by Aang, in the sky, who had water moving around him in a tornado like shape. I saw his eyes glowing and he must be doing something powerful now. I didn't know what it is called when that happens, but you always have powerful bending.

Not expectantly, Zuko bended a fireball at him and Aang lost his focus. I saw him fall and he landed right onto the ship. This made me sad and angry with Zuko. I get that feeling in my eyes again. I raise my arms and push them towards the firebenders. The water is so powerful and large. Aang knocked off Zuko, before he could see what I was doing.

"That's right," I said.

The water goes towards them and they fall off of the ship, except for Aang. I guess I didn't want him to fall off so he didn't. The feeling from my eyes is lost and I am very weak. I saw Katara and Sokka landed on the ship with Appa. They got Aang first and put him near Appa. They started to run over to me, as I fall onto the ground. They help me stand up and I thanked them.

"We still have a problem," I said and point toward the firebenders. "I am to weak to bend. Katara I think you should handle this one."

Sokka and I both stayed where we were. Katara turns in the opposite direction as the firebenders and started to bend the water. She then pushes her arms back and freezes the firebenders.

"Why did you bend backwards?" I asked her.

"It's easier," she said and we both laughed. I've noticed that she also froze Sokka's feet.

"Hurry up Sokka!" I shouted.

He starts using his boomerang to break the ice and he said, "I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all of this flying and magic." That puts a smile on my face because I thought Sokka was very funny.

"Yip-Yip!" Sokka shouted as he ran up Appa's tail and then pulled me up.

I looked at the ship and Prince Zuko got back on it, without even noticing that I was in the Avatar State. Aang started to run with his glider and bended air toward the fire. That made the fire hit the ice and it started to break by the ship.

* * *

We are far away from the ship now and the wind in our hair is nice. I saw them staring at Aang and me.

"What happened to you guys?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Your eyes get all glowy," Sokka said.

"I don't know why it happens," I said. "It usually happens when you're in danger, like Aang was or if you are angry. It makes your bending extremely powerful. I think it is called the Avatar state."

"That's amazing," Katara said. "You know according to legend you must first master water, earth and then fire."

"I'm a little messed up then," I said.

"Not yet," Katara said and I didn't know what she means by that. "You haven't mastered firebending, like you said. You have mastered water, so then you must master earth, fire and then air."

"I think it would be easier if Aang just taught me how to airbend," I said.

"Yeah. I can teach you a few moves. I am a master of air and soon you will be too."

"So you need to master water?" Katara asked.

"I wouldn't mind learning a few new moves myself," I added.

"Me too." "We should go to the north pole! And Sokka you can beat up some firebenders on the way."

"I do like the sound of that," he said.

"Hey. I'm a firebender," I said and we all laugh.

Aang jumped off of Appa's neck and sat on the saddle. He took out the map and unrolled it. He placed it on the saddle and examined it.

"You guys ready?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. I'm readier than ever," I said.

"Me too!"

"Yeah. I guess so," Sokka added.

There was silence for an amount of time.

"When are we stopping to go to the bathroom?" Sokka asked and we all chuckled.

* * *

**Wow! This part took me a long time to write but I had to edit it too. I will update soon and I hope you like this chapter because I worked very hard on this. **

**Please put comments to help me or tell me how it was. I always like advice because then I can become a better writer. **

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK! :D**

* * *

**I edited this on 6/20/13 so it's update guys!**


	3. New Surprises in the Southern Air Temple

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 3: New Surprises in the Southern Air Temple**

We have a huge journey ahead of us, because Aang keeps telling us how much he wants to go sledding on more penguins. But before we might do any of those things, all of us are traveling to the Southern Air Temple. I have never seen the Southern Air Temple before and I am a little skeptical about it. The main thing I am worried about is that how Aang will react to being the only airbender left.

"I'm so hungry!" shouts Sokka.

"We know!" I shout back. "You have been complaining for the last hour or two. Check in the bag. Don't you still have some of that jerky left from yesterday?"

I look over at Aang and see his facial expression turn guilty, as Sokka is trying to empty his bag. He keeps shaking it up and down. He puts his hand out under it and only a couple of crumbs come out.

"Oh!" shouts Sokka. "Where did all my jerky go?"

"That was jerky?" asks Aang. "I thought that was sticks, so I used it for the fire last night."

"I was wondering why the fire smelled so good," says Sokka.

"Sokka I think I can here your stomach growling," I say as he puts his hand over his stomach. Katara breaks out laughing as Sokka keeps on complaining about how hungry he is.

"Why didn't you eat this morning?" asks Katara.

"There was no meat! All you guys ate were nuts."

"You have a point their Sokka," I say and he smiles. "I didn't eat any nuts this morning, because I hate nuts. I am pretty hungry myself. When are we stopping Aang?"

"Sorry guys, but a nonstop trip to the Southern Air Temple," Aang says. "I think there will be some fruit at the Air Temple."

"Yeah. That's not meat!" shouts Sokka.

"Chill Sokka," I say as he moans.

Aang moves Appa to the right a bit and we begin to see the Southern Air Temple. There is a large a group of clouds around it so it is very hard to see. That might be so it is not easy to find. I guess the fire nation has already figured out how to do that.

"Aang I think you should know something before we get to the Southern Air Temple," says Katara. "A lot has happened since the last hundred years."

"I guess," says Aang. "Will just have so see when we get there."

"Yeah…" I mutter and Sokka and I have the same look in our eye. Katara looks very nervous herself to go to the temple.

Aang starts to slow Appa down a bit and we can all see the Southern Air Temple clearly now. The architecture is beautiful and it is also very tall. Aang lands Appa on the edge of the temple and we all jump off of him.

"Where do we go Aang?" I ask him.

"Let me give you the tour of the place," says Aang and smiles at all of us.

We follow him down to the small field. It looks like it is some sort of game and it looks like you have to balance on a bunch of large poles. The wooden poles are lined up in diagonal rows and then there are goals at each end.

"Is this a game?" I ask.

"Yes," says Aang. "It is called air-ball. You guys want to play?"

"I'm good," says Katara.

"Would we possibly get some meat afterwards?" asks Sokka.

"I think the air nomads were vegetarians," I tell him.

"Not all of them, but most of them are," says Aang. "We may find some food later?"

"I would but…" Sokka stutters a little bit. "I have an unfair advantage at this game, since I am not an airbender!"

"Sokka," I say and he looks at me. "I will be on your team even though I am not an airbender either. How hard can the game be?"

-:-

"Seven-Zero!" shouts Aang with his hands held high in the air.

"Sokka!" I shout as he tries to balance on the wooden poles.

"What!" he shouts in frustration.

"You have been no help! Every time the ball goes to you, you fall on the ground."

"Kaya! You keep freezing the ball every time it comes to you!"

"Tu-shay," I say back to him and he smirks. "I'm ready for the next one Aang!"

"Alright!" shouts Aang.

I am trying to find a comfortable position to balance on the wooden pole. I decide to stand on one foot and the other foot of my thigh. It looks like a tree pose and Aang was doing it also, so I thought I could do it. I could do it but it took a lot of leg strength. I guess it takes less strength for Aang because he can basically fly.

Aang airbends the ball towards us, as it hits from pole to pole. I get ready this time because it is coming towards me. The ball goes spinning in the air and I jump towards it. I do a spin in the air and firebend the ball towards Aang. I thought it was going to go on his side, but then the ball just burst in flames.

"At least it moved this time," says Sokka. "Last time it froze and just fell to the ground."

"Yeah," I say and continue, "but this time I destroyed it."

"Ha!" Sokka laughs at me, so then I splash with water. He falls to the ground and I see Aang laughing. Sokka marches towards Katara while trying to dry his clothes, by squeezing it very tightly.

I jump off the pole and land on a pile of snow. I walk over to Katara and Sokka. I notice a sharp, red object in the snow. I look at it for a second, and then I realize what it is.

"Fire nation," I mumble, as I look at the fire nation helmet in the snow. "Guys look what is in the snow."

"You're right," says Sokka. "We should tell Aang."

"I think so," says Katara. "Hey Aang? I want to show you something!"

"Coming!" shouts Aang, as he jumps down the wooden poles. He lands on the ground lightly and runs over to us. Katara looks very skeptical about telling him about the helmet. I wouldn't blame her because I don't know how Aang would react to it. Before Aang gets to us, Katara bends the snow to cover the helmet.

"What did you want to tell me Katara?" asks Aang.

"Um…" she says and starts to get nervous. "I learned this new waterbending move."

"Katara," says Aang. "Don't be using up all your strength here."

We get quiet because we expect Aang to say something else.

"I need meat!" shouts Sokka.

"Sokka!" shouts Katara.

"I think I am going to show you guys the rest of the place," says Aang.

We follow Aang until we are by this statue surrounding by a bunch of weeds. I stare at the statue and it looks like his eyes start to glow at me. I think that is Monk Gyatso, but that name just came to me. He has the same clothing as Aang, and he is wearing a necklace that has an airbending symbol on it. Aang looks really sad when he stares at him for a while. I also was staring at it but it looks like he is remembering something.

"You all right Aang?" Katara asks him.

"Yeah," says Aang. "I was just remembering what I used to do here with him."

"Who's him?" asks Sokka. "And does he know where the nearest piece of food is?"

"Sokka. His name is Monk Gyatso," I say.

"How did you know that?" asks Aang.

"I don't know. I just did."

"Okay…" says Sokka.

"I want to do something," says Aang and goes into the temple. "Come on!"

Aang takes us into the Southern Air Temple and deep into too. There is a huge door ahead of us and has airbending symbols on it. This means the monks must have put that airbending lock on it to prevent firebenders from coming in, or anyone else trying to get into the room. There must be something important in that room.

"Oh!" shouts Sokka. "There has to be some food through that huge door!"

Sokka starts to run towards the door and then slams into it. He hits the ground moaning and I start laughing.

"Sokka!" shouts Aang. "It can only be opened by airbending."

"I would figure," I say. "Probably by the airbending symbols. Aang? What's in that door?"

"I don't know. The monks said a long time ago that this room would be revealed to me later on. I guess it's later, so should I open it?"

"Of course you should," says Katara. "It has been a hundred years! Aren't you dying to see what is inside of it?"

Aang doesn't say anything and airbends towards the lock. The switches click and turn. The door slowly opens and I can't see anything inside. There is complete darkness.

"Does anybody have a torch?" asks Sokka.

"I guess I could try to firebend," I say.

"Maybe just a little," says Aang. "You know just on your hand until the sun brighten ups this room. By the echoes of it, it is large."  
I bend the fire so that it is just a little on my hand, like a candle. I walk in first and see a figure. I stop because I don't know who it is. The sun angles properly so that the first floor of the room is lit up. I walk in a little farther and stop bending.

"What is it?" asks Sokka.

We all walk closer to the statues that are aligned up in a circle that goes around the room. Who are they?

"These statues must be the past Avatars," says Katara and she starts to point at some of them. "I know it is because air, water, earth and fire. Kaya and Aang these are your past lives."

"That's so cool," says Aang and he walks up to one of the Avatars. I think it is Avatar Roku and he is a firebending master. That's at least what General Iroh told me.

"That's Avatar Roku," says Aang.

How did he know that?

"How did you know that Aang?" asks Katara and she took the words right out of my mouth.

"I don't know."

"You Avatars are weird," says Sokka.

We see a shadowing figure coming towards us and we all hide behind one of the Avatar statues. I don't know who it is and how they got here. The only thing I can think of is fire nation because all of the monks are dead.

"Fire nation," whispers Sokka as he grabs his club prepared to hit the figure. He moves out a little bit but then stops. We all then stop hiding behind the statues.

"Winged Lemur!" shouts Aang.

"Meat!" shouts Sokka and they both start to run after it. "No, it's going in a tree!"

"I better go get them," says Katara and I nod.

While Katara is gone, I stare at Roku for a while. I see his eyes glow for a bit then something happens. All the Avatars eyes start to glow and it goes up to the top of the room. The whole room lights up and there are so many of them. I have so many past lives that I didn't know about.

The one that I want to try and get contact with is one of the Airbending Avatars. I also want to try and get contact with Avatar Roku because I have a few questions to ask him.

The thing what I think the monks do is meditate, so I will try that first. I walk over to who looks like an airbending Avatar, because of the arrows on her head. I sit down on the ground, cross-legged. I focus for a while to see what happens and breathe deeply.

_I open my eyes and see one of the Avatars right in front of me. She stares at me for a second, observing me before she speaks. _

_ "My name is Avatar Yangchen," she says. "You have an incredible talent, Kaya."_

_ "How do you know my name?" I ask her. _

_ "I am one of your past lives. I also know Aang but I haven't had any contact with him yet."_

_ "What do you mean by I have an incredible talent?"_

_ "You connected with me much faster than I thought you would. I don't think Aang could have just started to meditate and connect with me. He also has been meditating for his whole life and you just started too. The real question is why did you want to connect with me?"_

_ "I thought you would be the right person to answer my question. I did pick you randomly, but it felt right."_

_ "Go ahead and ask me."_

_ "How am I supposed to master air last? Aang is the only airbender left in the world and I have to master it last. It must take a long time to master it."_

_ "It is easier to master one element at a time and I can tell that you just found out that you were the Avatar. What elements can you bend?"_

_ "I am a master of water and I know firebending." _

_ "Tell me how did you master waterbending without having a teacher?"_

_ "Actually I kind of taught myself. My parents did abandon me at birth, but I had to live by myself for a good eight years. I did have friends that let me stay here and there, but not a real family. I had one friend that was really rich, and had a huge library. When I was looking in the library they had some old scrolls about the history of waterbending. The scrolls said that the original masters learned from observing how the moon pushed and pulled the tides. The scroll said that we were the only ones who did not learn bending from an animal, but through the moon."_

_ "That is true and very good that you found that out. To answer your other question is to start early. Do not master the element of air but just practice it a little bit. It is basically what you did for fire."_

_ "Right. I should have done that before."_

_ "Is that all?"_

_ "No. So if I have to make peace, what must I do? Also, why do my eyes glow and then something powerful happens?"_

_ "To answer your first question is that you must take Firelord Ozai's life or Aang. My suggestion is doing it together would help and be much easier. To answer your second question is that when your eyes glow you are in the Avatar state. The Avatar State is a defense mechanism, in which an Avatar may freely access the knowledge and powers of all previous Avatars. This provides the Avatar with great powers, as well as mastery over all four elements."_

_ "How do I get in and out of the Avatar State?"_

_ "It is in possible to control the Avatar State and I am not the person to tell you all the details about that. I don't know everything about the Avatar State but I do know that you can't fully control it."_

She disappears and I get out of my trance. I can't believe I just talked to someone in my past life. The thought of it is impossible but so amazing. I have to tell Aang about this and everyone else.

I run out of the room and try to find them. Where are they? I know they wouldn't leave without me. I should probably search around some more to find them. They can't be that far so I go outside of the air temple. I keep looking around and then I hear a loud crashing sound. Before I know it, I am being thrown against a wall. Searing pain goes through my back and all I can see is dust going around. That power must have been from a powerful source.

I get up and stretch my back quickly. I run towards where all the air is coming from and I think it is Aang. He is the only one who can airbend, but he is not that powerful. I get to the place and I see Sokka and Katara crouching down behind some rocks. I also see Aang in the air and he is in the Avatar state.

"Aang you don't have to do this!" Katara shouts as I crouch down by them.

"Aang saw Monk Gyatso's dead body or his skeleton," Sokka tells me. "Where were you this whole time? I was worried about you… I mean we were worried about you."

"Thanks," I say and this questions me about Sokka a little bit. "It looks like Aang is in the Avatar State."

"Is that what it is called?" asks Sokka. "How did you find that out?"

"Past lives…"

"Aang!" shouts Katara. "Please stop. You still have us because we are your family. Sokka, Kaya and I are your family now!"

This lowers Aang, who is in surrounded by a ball of air, to the ground. He then stops glowing and falls on the ground. After anyone gets out of the Avatar state they are always weak. This makes Katara run over to him and gives him a hug. I also run over to Aang and he starts to open his eyes.

"Uh…" he mutters. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," says Katara.

Aang gets up and we all go back to Appa. I see that they caught the Winged Lemur and it is sitting on Appa.

"Everyone meet Momo," Aang says as the Momo goes on his shoulders. "Momo welcome to the team."

"Should we have a name for our team?" I ask everyone.

"No names come to mind," says Katara. "Sokka. I think you are the name master so you can give the team a name."  
"Team Avatar!" shouts Sokka.

"Team Avatar?" I ask him. "That's the best thing you can come up with?"  
"I think it is pretty good," says Sokka. "We have two avatars on the team."

"I like it," says Aang. "Katara?"

"Yeah. We can start with that. Kaya it is up to you. What do you think?"

Sokka looks at me with his big, innocent eyes and then I say, "Fine. Team Avatar I think we should get going."

"Agreed," says Aang. "Everyone jump on Appa. Come on Momo."

We all run up Appa's tail and sit down. We make sure we pack some fruit before we leave, and Momo also brought a generous amount on Appa. I kind of wish I had a pet. When I was younger I always wanted one, but I never had enough money to buy one. All the other kids my age had birds for their pets, but they were messenger birds. I think they were better than nothing, though.

"Yip-Yip!" shouts Aang and Appa jumps off the mountain.

"So Kaya," says Sokka and continues, "tell me about this Avatar State?"

Aang looks pretty interested in what I am about to say and then I tell them everything. Aang kept asking me how I connected with Avatar Yangchen, but I really couldn't explain it. All I said was that I just meditated and I had a connection with her.

"That's amazing," says Aang. "Tell me more tomorrow because we all need to catch up on our sleep. Appa land near the closest field of grass!"

Appa just lowers a little bit and then I just see a quick glance of the Southern Air Temple fading away. It was an interesting experience being there, but I don't really want to come back.

I am really glad that I finally have a family after a couple of years, including General Iroh of course.

**I did update this one pretty fast, but that is because I spent a long day of writing and editing it. I hope you like it and I am excited to write the next chapter!**

**Stay tuned for more and see you in a couple of days!**


	4. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi**

"You have no idea where you are going?" Sokka asks Aang as he studies the map. "Do you?"

"I know it's by water," Aang says.

"That narrows it down," I say only because we are flying over the ocean.

"Ha," Sokka laughs. "We must be getting close then."

Aang gets Momo to take out these marbles and then he starts to play tricks with them, by airbending. Aang needs to stop playing around and take things more seriously. My only concern is if Zuko knows where we are.

"How long are we going to stay at this place?" I ask Aang.

"A day, maybe," says Aang. "I just want to ride the Giant Koi and maybe do some other stuff."

"Well we shouldn't stay long," I say.

"Why not?" Aang asks me.

"Because I don't know if Zuko is still after us," I say. "He recently just found out the Avatar was still alive and that there is more than one."

"I have to agree with Kaya on this one," Katara says.

"Don't worry it will be over before you know it," Aang says and gives us a big smile. "Hey Katara. Check out this airbending trick!"

He takes out the marbles again and starts to spin them in a circle. Katara is not focused on that because she is sewing Sokka's pants. This makes me uncomfortable since Sokka isn't wearing any pants. It is a good thing that his shirt is long enough to cover everything up.

"That's great Aang," Katara says.

"You didn't even look," Aang says and he stops bending the marbles.

"That's great," she says and looks this time.

"I didn't even do anything this time," Aang says.

"Wow," I say.

"Stop bugging her airhead," Sokka says. "You need to give girls space when they are sewing."

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara asks him looking a little angry.

"Yeah. Could you explain this to me?" I ask him.

"Simple. Girls are better than fixing pants then guys. And guys are betting at hunting, fighting and stuff like that. That's how it works."

"All done with your pants and look what a great job I did!" she shouts and I laugh. She throws the pants on Sokka and you can see the holes in it.

"Wow, Sokka," I say.

"What!" he shouts.

"I think you got the natural order of things wrong," I say. "Everyone knows I could kick your butt at all of those things."

"I have to disagree with that," Sokka says as he takes his pants off of his face. "All in favor of Sokka being stronger than Kaya raise their hands."

No one raises his or her hands and Aang laughs.

"Okay," Sokka says and tries to hand the pants back to her.

"Admit it," Katara says.

"Okay! I was just kidding. You're only better than me at fighting because you can bend."

"I guess I have an advantage."

"Give me the pants," she says and grabs his pants. She continues to stitch the holes up as I laugh at Sokka.

"Relax Sokka!" Aang shouts. "Where we are going you won't need any pants."

"Oh gosh," I say and slap my hand onto my forehead.

Aang sharply turns Appa and we get close to the island. The place where we are going looks like a beach and I would have to go farther into it to see the rest. We land and we all jump off of Appa. Aang starts to strip down his clothes, leaving his underwear only on.

"Um…" I mutter. "Why are we stopping so frequently? Shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah. I agree with Kaya," Sokka says. "We just made a pit stop yesterday."

"At this rate we will get to the North Pole in the spring," Katara says. "We can't afford to do that, because you have to master waterbending."

"That's why we are here!" Aang shouts as the big fish jumps out of the water. "Elephant Koi!"

"I thought you said it was Giant Koi?" I ask him.

"I did? I meant Elephant Koi."

Aang dives into the water and starts to swim underneath it. Then he is holding onto the Koi's fin and riding it. I look over and see Momo is jumping up and down furiously. I see Katara smiling and cheering Aang on. Sokka, as usual, looks unimpressed.

"Sokka isn't that amazing?" Katara asks him.

"The fish is doing all of the work," he says.

I see Appa eating something weird and it is that weird that I can't identify the substance.

"Katara? What is Appa eating?" I ask her.

"Appa!" she shouts. "No, don't eat that!"

Katara and I both run over to Appa to take make sure he stops eating whatever he is eating. Appa opens his mouth and saliva starts to drip down the side of it. It looks like he is eating some green thing.

"Good thing Appa didn't swallow this," Katara says.

"What! What is it?"

"I've read about this plant in a book before. I think if you swallow it, you can catch some sort of bug."

"Kaya! Katara!" I hear Sokka shouting. "Come over here! Aang is in trouble!"  
We both look at each other quickly and then we run back onto the beach. We see Unagi, which is a huge eel that is chasing after Aang, and he is still on the Koi. We can see all the other Koi's around Aang being eaten by the giant eel.

"Aang!" Katara shouts. "Run! Come back to shore!"

We all keep trying to signal Aang to come back to shore and he falls off of the Koi. Then the Unagi's fin pops up out of the water and Aang freaks out. He then starts running on the water, which I didn't think it was possible but he was going so fast that he could run on water. While Aang is running on the water, the Unagi is right behind him.

"Hurry up Aang!" Katara shouts.

"Ah!" Sokka screams as Aang runs into him, and they both fall to the ground. Sokka gets up and wipes all the dirt off of him. "Okay. Let's go Team Avatar!"

"Enough with the Team…" I start to say something but then something interrupts me. I cloth is put over my face and I can't see. I struggle as I hear everyone moaning.

"Hold still," says a female voice and I bend fire towards her. "Fire nation! I need back up!"

They think I am fire nation that is not good. I stop bending so I don't get in any more trouble with them. They tie ropes around my hands and tighten the cloth around my eyes tighter. The keep pushing me but I can't tell where I am going.

-:-

I feel someone taking off my cloth but not the ropes. I look around and see some warriors in front of us. The rest of the small village is looking at us, as we are all tied up against a pole. I see that these warriors have some green outfits on and lots of makeup on there face. They look familiar but I can't remember.

"Who are you?" one of the warriors asks us. "Fire nation!"

"No!" Katara shouts. "Were not from the fire nation."

"What are you doing here on Kyoshi Island?"

"Kyoshi Island?" Aang asks. "I know Kyoshi."

"How could you know Kyoshi? She died four hundred years ago."

"One of our past lives," I say and they looked confused.

"I am the Avatar," says Aang. "So is Kaya. She's the one on my right."

"That's impossible," says the warrior. "The last Avatar was a waterbender and the one before that hasn't been seen in over a hundred years."

"Feed them to the Unagi," says the old man in front of us.

"Come on Aang, do some airbending," Katara whispers to him.

Aang blows air down to the ground and goes into the air. People are amazed and start cheering him on.

"Wow," the man in front of us says. "Okay. We get that you are the Avatar but what about you?"

He looks at me, as if I should do something.

"We don't like liars," says the warrior. "Let's see you waterbend, because I know you can firebend from earlier."  
"Yeah. Sorry about that I thought I was being ambushed. It's just a reaction."

I bend the water out of my moccasin and splash Sokka. The warrior in front of me is impressed and Sokka is groaning.

"Two Avatars?" she asks. "The world must have hope again. We can show you around where you are staying."

"Only for an hour or two," Katara says. "We are heading to the North Pole."

"That's a long way. My name is Suki and we are Kyoshi Warriors. If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," I say. "Can you get these ropes off of me?"

The warriors go around us and untie the ropes. It looks like I was the only one with extra ropes wrapped around my hands. Suki unties the ropes and then apologizes to me. I then see a crowd of people adoring Aang and I. There is one guy making his mouth foam and then he faints. That makes me chuckle.

"Okay," Suki says to me. "We didn't really start off on a good foot. If you want to talk to me or train with me, I will be in that room over there. All the Kyoshi warriors train there and we can give you a few tips. What is your name again?"

"Kaya," I say. "Thanks. Is there food in the forest? You know that is edible?"  
"Of course, but be carful there are some strange creatures in there. Most of them aren't dangerous, though."

Suki walks away and I follow Aang into a different building. He sits down at a huge table with Katara and there is so much food. It is mostly pastries and deserts. I see Sokka groaning in the corner and I am surprised that he is not eating.

I sit down at the table and I ask Sokka, "Why aren't you eating? I thought you would be stuffing your face by now."

"Sokka is just upset because he got beat up by a bunch of girls," Katara says.

"I am not!" shouts Sokka as he starts grabbing some food and shoving it in his shirt. "I am going over to those warriors to make things right!"

"Good luck with that," I say and he marches out of the room.

"While were here, I am going to get some fruit from the forest," I say.

"Why can't we just get some from the village?" Katara asks me.

"We don't have any money. I think that is a major problem. By the way, we should leave soon."

"No!" shouts Aang. "Can't we stay a little longer?"  
"Aang don't let this whole Avatar thing get to your head," says Katara. " You see don't Kaya getting this whole thing getting to her head."

"Yeah, because I have better things to do."

"Like what?" Aang asks me.

"Never mind," I say and they laugh. "Give me that."

I grab the basket and go outside. I follow a trail into the forest and walk for a couple minutes. I see nothing but plain bushes and tall pine trees. I have to admit; being in the forest alone is pretty scary. I am glad that it is daytime.

I spot a bush full of peaches and start to pick them. I shove them into the basket and get about a dozen. Then I hear some growling in the bushes and I drop the basket. Then some type of animal comes out of the bush and keeps growling at me. I know what will do the trick. I grabbed some food before I left the room.

"Here's a piece of jerky," I tell it.

The animal looks like a black urban panther but they are usually in Ba Sing Se. Why is it on Kyoshi Island? This island is surrounded by water so that doesn't make any sense. I feed it another piece of jerky and it purrs a little bit. I look closer at it and it has big green eyes. It looks like it also has very sharp fangs.

It crawls closer to me and I get prepared for an attack. It approaches me very slowly and I just sit down calmly. I make no sudden movements and then it jumps on me. I get scared at first but then it is purring and licking me.

"I should name you something," I say as it looks at me with those big, happy looking eyes. "Gizmo…" It keeps dazing off. "No… Milo." The panther looks up at me and I want to keep it.

"Alright Milo. You are friendly towards me but I don't know about the others. Maybe I should come back. Stay here."

-:-

I come back to the same area and Milo has been waiting here for me the whole time. I always wanted a pet so I take the rope and tie it lightly around its neck. Then I walk Milo like a dog, but on a short leash.

I get to the village and Sokka is the first person to see it. He walks up to it and his eyes widen. He is speechless at first and then he touches Milo's forehead. He growls and Sokka freaks out.

"Why do you have a panther with you?" Sokka asks me by shouting.

I see Aang running towards us with a huge smile on his face. He jumps on Milo and starts petting him. Milo likes Aang and then I see Katara walking towards us.

"He's so cute!" Aang exclaims.

"What? That thing is vicious!" Sokka shouts.

"Where did you get a black urban panther?" Katara asks me. "I don't think people just go around giving panthers away."

"I found it in the forest, when I was looking for food," I say. "I don't know why it's on this island?"

"It probably has rabies!" Sokka shouts.

"It does not," Aang says as he scratches the bottom of Milo's chin. "What's his name?"

"Milo," I say.

"Kind of sounds like Momo," Katara says.

"Can he join the group?" I ask them.

"Yeah," Aang and Katara say at the same time.

"Sokka? Is it okay with you?"

"Fine, but the first time Milo bites me or scratches me he is out."

"He's a panther," I say. "I can always try to train him. I'm going to try and get a collar for him."

I tug a little bit on Milo's rope and he follows me. I think I will not walk with Milo until he will stay with me. It won't take that long so I go inside the room where the Kyoshi Warriors are. All of them look scared that I have a panther in the room.

"Alright," Suki says. "I thought we were okay with each other after I tied you up?"

"Ha," I laugh. "I found him and I wanted a pet so…"

"It's a panther," another girl warrior says. "That is a big cat."

"Do you have any leather?" I ask them.

"Leather huh?" Suki says. "The only place that would have leather would be either the North Pole or Ba Sing Se. Ba Sing Se I am sure of."

"I have to get going and thanks, I guess."

I leave the room and take Milo's rope off of him. He follows me as I walk so I guess I won't have to use the rope anymore. I keep Milo near Appa and Momo. I hear Milo growl at Appa, but then Appa dominates him with a more ferocious growl.

I walk over to Katara and she is picking up some vegetables from a cart. I see Aang surrounded by his usual group of fan girls.

"I think this is going to Aang's head," I say.

"You think?" Katara says. "Oh good he is coming over here. He can help me carry these vegetables."

"I can do it."

"You have done a lot already. Aang needs to get away for a while."

"Hey," Aang says as he walks up to us.

"Oh good," Katara says. "Can you help me carry this basket to the room, it is a little heavy."

"Actually, I can't right now."

"What do you mean you can't right now?" she asks sternly.

"I promise the girls I give them a ride on Appa," Aang says. "Why don't you come with us? It will be fun?"

"Why would she want to come, if you are showing off for a bunch of girls?" I ask him, as Katara keeps putting vegetables in her basket. "That doesn't sound fun."

"Well neither does carrying her basket."

"It's not my basket, these supplies are for our trip," Katara says. "I told you we have to leave Kyoshi soon. It is not safe staying here so long."

"Yeah, especially with Zuko after us," I imply.

"I don't want to leave Kyoshi Island," Aang says. "I can't put my finger on it, but there is something I really like about this place." Then I see a bunch of girls laughing behind him.

"What's taking you so long?" shouts one of the girls.

"I'll be there in a second!" Aang shouts.

"I thought this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head."

"You know what I think? I think that you don't want to go because you are just jealous."

"Oh snap," I say.

"Jealous!" she shouts. "Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that we are having so much fun without you," Aang says.

"I think we should go Katara," I say and grab the basket. "Come on."

"I would be glad to go," she says.

We both walk by where the Kyoshi Warriors are training. I see that Sokka is also there and is wearing the same uniform as them. It looks like a dress. I go up to the door to talk to him and Katara follows me.

"Hey Sokka," I say and he turns to me. "Nice dress!"

Suki starts laughing and so does Katara. I see Sokka slouching because he is embarrassed, and I walk away laughing. We walk to our rooms and I put the supplies down. Katara gets a bowl of water out and puts it on the ground. She starts to bend the water and I see Aang walk into the room.

"Hey Katara," Aang says. "You know that really dangerous creature that almost got me yesterday?"

"Yeah," she says. "The Unagi."

"I'm going to go ride it now," he says.

"That's great," she says.

"Well I am glad that you think that."

"Well I am glad that you are glad," she says.

"Oh. Well I am glad that you…"

"Shut up Aang!" I shout. "Sit down."

"I have to ride the Unagi," he says.

"Sit the hell down!" I shout. "Don't make me say it again!"

Aang sits down on the ground and Katara stops bending.

"Alright you guys need to figure out your problems," I say and they are silent. "Aang why are you making Katara chase after you? I thought you had all those group of girls with you? And what is up with you thinking that she is jealous of you?"

"That's right," Katara says.

"Hey. Shut up," I say. "I am talking, not you. Katara maybe you are jealous but you need to calm down. I want you to straighten things out! Team Avatar is not going to start out like this. Are you guys good now?"

Aang walks out of the room looking sad and Katara gets up.

"Hey," says Katara. "Thanks."

"No problem," I say. "That's what being a family is about. Right?"

"Yeah… I didn't know you have so much anger in you?"

"Ha. You haven't seen the angry side of me yet."

"Oh. I think we should go after Aang."

"Lets go."

We leave the room and follow the trail that leads us to the beach. I see Aang's fan girls walking away and Aang looking sad in the water, until he sees us.

"Katara! Kaya!" he shouts. "You showed up!"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," she says. "We were worried."

"We?" I mumble.

"Back there it didn't seem like you cared," he says.

"I'm sorry Aang," she says.

"Yeah. Me too. I did let all of that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk."

"You sure were," I say and Katara looks at me. "I'm sorry too. I lost my temper."

"We all are sorry," Katara says. "Now get out of the water you big jerk!

We see the Unagi right behind him and it comes up after him. Aang is on him and the Unagi is trying to attack him. He hangs onto his whiskers as the Unagi is trying to jerk him off. Aang can't hold onto him any longer and he goes flying into the air. He lands into the water and he isn't moving.

"Aang hold on!" Katara shouts. "I'll get you!"

"No," I say. "I can get him faster."

I bend the water and I am riding on top of it. I get to Aangs' body and pick him up. I ride on top of the water again and get back to the island.

"You have to teach me that move," she says and we are hiding behind the rocks from the Unagi.

All of a sudden I see a fire nation ship coming towards us. It must be Zuko; he is the only one who knows about us.

"Crap!" I tell Katara and Aang is still unconscious. "Zuko is coming! We have to get back to the village."

"You go!" she says. "I'll stay with Aang until he wakes up."

I nod and run to the village. I see that there are some men that are on rhinos. I can see the village and I have to warn them. I go where Suki and Sokka were before, to warn them.

"Girls!" I shout and only see Suki and Sokka. "And Sokka! Fire nation are here!"

"Oh no," Sokka says and we start to run.

We see a couple of rhinos coming towards us and we attack them. I jump onto a rhino and firebend the man off of it. I see Suki trying to get Zuko, but he is much better then her. He firebends to all three of the warriors and they are on the ground moaning. I really didn't think that Zuko was that good, but maybe the warriors aren't that good.

"Come out Avatars!" he shouts and he burns some of the small houses.

"Looking for me!" I shout and he turns around.

"Finally!" he shouts and bends fire at me.

I deflect the fire and waterbend towards him. He blocks it and shoots a bunch of fireballs at me. One of them hits me and I fall to the ground. I get back up and slowly bend the water around me. Then I shoot it at him and the water turns into very sharp icicles. He firebends a wall in front of him, making the ice melt.

"Nice try Kaya but…" he gets interrupted by Aang airbending him into the house. By the looks of it, he is unconscious.

"We have to go!" I shout. "Zuko will follow us and he will leave this village alone."

"Okay. If it is for the safety of this village lets go!"

Aang takes his glider and jumps into the air, going very fast through the sky. I can't go that fast even if I am running. I have an idea.

"Milo!" I shout and he runs towards me. "Okay, buddy you are going to take me to Appa."

I jump on top of him and he starts running to Appa. I am now almost going faster than Aang, but it is very hard to stay on him. I guess if Appa was every tired we could ride Milo, but only one more person could fit on him. I would also need to get a saddle and maybe some reins, like Appa.

We get to Appa and climb up his tail. I jump off of Milo and he curls up in the saddle. Sokka is the last one to get on and he finally climbs up the tail.

"Yip-Yip!" shouts Aang and Appa jumps into the sky.

"I know you are sad Aang," Katara says. "If we would have stayed, Zuko would have destroyed the whole village. There going to be okay Aang."

All of a sudden Aang jumps into the water and I shout, "What are you doing Aang?"

He then comes out of the water on top of the Unagi. He holds the Unagi, by its long whiskers and pulls back on them. Then the Unagi sprays lots of water at the village, and it is not on fire anymore. The Unagi then flings him into the air and Aang lands on Appa.

"I know, I know," Aang says. "That was stupid and dangerous."

"Yes, it was," Katara says and gives Aang a hug.

**I guess I update very quickly, so I don't really have a set day to update my chapters. It usually only takes me a two days to write and edit a chapter. It usually depends how much happens in the chapter. **

**Next week I may not get to update as quickly because I am going to my lake house, and it doesn't have any internet. **

**See you guys in a couple of days!**


	5. The King of Omashu

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 5: The King of Omashu **

We've been walking for about five miles now and my legs are starting to get really sore. It is also so painful for me because I am trying not to kill Sokka, from him complaining every minute.

"Welcome to Omashu!" Aang shouts and I look up at the big city.

The city of Omashu is the second largest city in the Earth Kingdom. The city is mostly well known for its famous delivery system, which is powered by a combination of earthbending and gravity.

"Wow!" Katara exclaims, while admiring the city in amazement.

"Buildings that don't melt!" Sokka shouts.

"Okay," I mutter. "What a dream!"

Aang laughs and then says, "It sure is."

We start to walk down to the wall of Omashu, which is guarded by earthbenders.

"This place is one of the friendliest places in the world," Aang tells us.

Before we walk up to the guards, we see a man with a bunch of cabbages. The guard yells at the cabbage man for having rotten cabbages. The guard then earthbends a rock into his cabbage cart, and it falls into the valley below.

"No! My cabbages!" the cabbage man screams in dismay.

The man runs away sobbing into his jacket and I walk over to Aang.

"Aang, I thought you said these people were the friendliest in the world?" I ask him.

"It has been a hundred years," Sokka says.

"Right," I say.

"Aang you should cover up your arrows," Katara suggests.

We go back to Appa and Aang places a bunch of his fur onto his head. It looks like he has really tall, white hair and Momo is hiding inside of it. Aang uses his staff as a walking stick, to really play into character and crouches down when he walks.

"Ah!" Sokka screams and we all run over to him. I see Milo biting Sokka's butt and when he sees me, he lets go of it. "He was biting my butt!"

"I don't think he would bite you on purpose," I say. "What did you do?"

"Uh…"  
"Sokka!"

"Okay! I pulled his tail!"

"Sokka you are now the king of stupidity," Katara says.

We all walk up to the guards and I see Sokka is still rubbing his butt.

"Who are you?" the guard asks us.

"Um…" Aang mutters.

I have to think of something fast because it doesn't look so good. The guard is waiting for an answer and no one behind me is doing anything.

"Why would you ask him this?" I shout at the guard and everybody behind me looks shocked.

"It's mandatory," the guard sternly says.

"He is so old that he can't even remember his name," I say. "His name is Bonzu Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis!"

"These are my grandkids!" Aang shouts making his voice sound older.

"June Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis," I say.

"May Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis," Katara says.

"Hmm," the guard mutters. "Fine. You two girls seem responsible, so please don't let your grandfather get into any trouble. You!"

"Me?" Sokka asks.

"Yes. You look like a strong boy, so carry their bag."

I take the bag off me and throw it to him. The benders on top of the wall bend the wall, so that it slowly opens in front of us. We walk in and there are so many tubes and chutes for the delivery system.

"This is the Omashu delivery system," Aang shouts as the wall of Omashu closes up. "There are miles and miles of tubes and chutes here. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings the passages down."

"Great, so they get their mail on time," Sokka says.

"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for this system," Aang says.

-:-

"Just one ride and then we leave for the North Pole," Aang says as we sit in the bin, which are supposed to carry mail. We are on the highest chute of Omashu and Aang starts to lean forward.

"Ah!" Sokka screams as we go down the chute very fast.

Aang keeps using his airbending to make us speed up and it is so fun. I am sitting behind Aang and in front of Katara. I can hear the two screaming behind me, but Aang and I are laughing in the front.

"Why are you guys screaming?" I ask them and look behind me.

Sokka and Katara duck from the package of spears coming towards us. I firebend towards the spear, but the chute turned a bit so I missed.

"Aang!" I shout. "We have to get away from those spears!"

"I got this," Aang says.

Aang airbends and it makes us speed up. We are going so fast that we derail off of the chute. Our bin hits the rooftops of the houses and we go flying into the air. We slam into the ground onto a cabbage cart.

"My cabbages!" the cabbage man shouts. It looks like the same guy who was outside of the wall, and it looks like we ruined his cabbages.

I get out of the bin and there are guards surrounding us. They take us up to where the King of Omashu lives and we stand in front of him, waiting for our punishment.

The guard holding me tells the king, "They are here for riding down the delivery system and intruding, or faking identity."

"Chop their heads off for each one of my cabbages!" the cabbage man shouts.

"Silence," the king says. "We shall…"  
Everyone starts to smile and so do I innocently, so I am hoping that our punishment won't be that bad.

"Shall what?" the guard asks the king.

The king stares at Aang for a while and then says, "Throw them a feast!"

I see everyone is surprised especially the guards. The cabbage man is dragged away because he keeps saying negative things towards us and to the king.

The guards take us to a pretty room with a big dining table. We all sit down at the other end of the table from the king, and we are all sitting next to each other. I am stuck between Katara and Sokka, while we eat.

"So where are you all from?" the king asks us.

"We're from Kangaroo Island," Aang says.

I am getting very nervous now, because Aang just came out with the worst lie ever. Kangaroo Island? Who is ever going to believe that we live in a place like that?

"I heard that, that place is hoppin," the king says.

There is a long silence.

Sokka bursts out laughing and then says, "You get it hoppin. You know like hopping…"

Everyone stares at him because it is not funny at all.

"I see your friends like meat," the king says looking at Sokka and I.

I clear my throat, putting the chicken leg down at the same time and then say, "I haven't eaten in a while, and I love meat."

"My reasons the same, but I just ate," Sokka says.

"What about you Aang?" the king asks him.

"Nope!" Aang exclaims and takes a bite out of the spinach leaf.

The king then, out of surprise, throws a chicken leg at Aang. Aang then catches the chicken leg out of airbending, and that means he just revealed to everyone that he is the Avatar.

"Nice one Aang," I whisper to them. "I think we should go."

"Do you think I am an idiot?" the king asks us as we get up out of our seats.

"No," I say.

"I know who you are," the king tells me. "I heard about you. You are the waterbending Avatar. Us old people know some stuff."

"It's going around that fast?" Sokka asks. "That's not good."

"Yeah. I think we should get going," Aang says and we back up towards the door.

We keep walking but the guards block us. The king walks up to us and examines us.

"Let us go!" Aang demands.

"Not yet," the king says. "Tomorrow you and Kaya will face three deadly challenges."

"How do you know my name?" I ask him.

The king laughs and snorts.

"After you two face the three deadly challenges, I will set you and your friends free."

"Fine," I say. "Aang?"

"I guess we have too."

"Excellent," the king says.

"Which chamber should we put them in?" the guard holding me asks the king. "The good or bad chamber?"  
"Which one is the newly refurbished chamber?" the king asks him.

"I think it used to be the bad chamber."

"Okay. Put them into the newly refurbished used to bad chamber!"

The guards forcefully push us out of the door. We walk through a couple of hallways and then stop at an empty wall. The guard behind me goes in front of us, and earthbends the wall in front of us. The wall rises up and we walk through it. I see a beautiful green room with four beds in it.

The guards leave the room and earthbends the wall back down.

"This is the bad chamber?" Katara asks. "It is so nice."

"We have to get out of here!" Sokka shouts.

"Our way out is over there!" Aang exclaims and points to a small whole in the wall.

"None of us are that skinny," I tell Aang.

"Momo is," Aang says, as Momo is bloating from after eating his peach.

Aang walks over to Momo and picks him up. He shoves Momo in the small hole in the wall but Momo can't fit in. Aang then walks over to me.

"Those challenges can't be that hard, right?" I ask him.

"He said deadly challenges, didn't he?" Aang tells me. "I think two avatars can take on three deadly challenges."  
"Yeah, but we haven't fully mastered all of the elements."

"True."

"I think we should go to sleep," Katara tells us.

"Agreed and these covers are pretty soft," Sokka says as he rubs his face on the sheets.

"I'll turn the lights off," Katara says.

I go in the small comfortable bed and pull the sheets up over me.

-:-

I wake up hearing the sound of the ground moving. I look around and see Sokka and Katara are gone. I also see the guards holding Aang and they tell me to follow them. I walk over to them and they take us back where we first saw the king.

"Let are friends go now!" Aang shouts.

Katara and Sokka walk out of a different room and the guards are holding them. The guard then puts on a ring with some type of rock on Sokka and Katara's finger. I notice the rock starts to grow very quickly.

"Those rings are made out of jennamite, which grow very quickly," the king says.

"I've heard of those rings before," I say. "Sometimes they were used to kill people."

"Kill!" Aang shouts.

"Fortunately, I am the only who can stop it," the king says.

"Yeah, that's why the prisoners in the fire nation always died," I say. "The crystal is called "the creeping crystals", because the crystals will grow until they cover the entire body."

"Smart one aren't you?" the king asks me. "Anyway, ready for your first deadly challenge?"

"I'm ready for anything," I say. "Well almost anything."

"Lets go!" Aang shouts. "I don't want that crystal killing our friends!"

"Guards take them to the first challenge," the king demands.

The guards escort Aang and I to a different room. I mean a completely different room. I see Sokka and Katara on the other side of the room. There is a waterfall in the room and it looks like more of a cavern. There are stalagmites on the ceiling and on the floor. So if we fall we could get killed by one of those spikes, which are made out of rock.

"Aang and Kaya," the king says from the other side by Sokka and Katara. "I've lost my key to my lunch box. Can you please retrieve the key for me?"

I look for the key and I see it in the waterfall. There is also a ladder under the waterfall, but it looks like a strong force. It may be not, though.

"Okay," I tell Aang. "I'll try at it first."

Aang nods at me.

I jump off the ledge we are on and firebend myself up in the air. When I do this move, I use it like a jetpack. I get to the ladder and incredible force is pushing me downward. I grab onto the last part of the ladder, and the water is so strong. I try climbing onto it, but I only can get to the fourth step of the ladder.

"Please get my key!" the king shouts. "I am so dearly hungry."

I jump off and I almost hit a stalagmite. I use my firebending again to make me fly into the air. I go back up by Aang and he insists on trying too. He jumps high into the air and dives towards the ladder. The water pushes him downwards and he too is on the end of the ladder. He only gets up to the second step and falls down. He is in a split between two stalagmites. He then uses airbending to jump back to the ledge where I am.

"What do we do?" Aang asks me.

"I have an idea!" I exclaim.

"You better hurry up because the jennamite is already growing up to their arms," Aang says and points over to Sokka and Katara.

"Okay. I'll throw the stalagmite towards the chain, where the key is attached to, and you…"

"All airbend the rock to make it go faster!" Aang exclaims.

Aang slices the rock with airbending and I get ready to throw it. I throw the rock towards the key chain and I think it was a pretty accurate throw. Aang then airbends around the rock and makes it go faster. It hits the chain and the rock sticks in the wall right by the king.

"We did it!" Aang shouts.

"Very good," the king says. "Now for your next challenge."

The guards then escort us out of the room and down some tunnels. We are taken to a fenced arena, where the king is watching outside of the arena.

"I have lost my dear pet Flopsie!" the king shouts. "Can you please get him for me?"

"There's Flopsie!" Aang shouts and he points at the small rabbit, sitting on a rock in the middle of the arena.

We both start running after it and the little rabbit runs away from us. The rabbit is very fast and I am surprised I can keep up with it. I am actually surprised that I can actually keep up with Aang.

I hear a noise behind me and look over my shoulder. I see a monstrous gorilla goat chasing after us, as we chase after the rabbit. Wait a minute. What if we are chasing the wrong creature? I bet Flopsie is that huge gorilla goat!

The small rabbit goes into the hole in the wall.

"Aang! I think Flopsie is the huge gorilla thing!" I shout and Aang and I turn around.

"You're a genius!" Aang exclaims. "Flopsie?"

The gorilla goat turns from angry to loving. Flopsie then picks us up tenderly and gives Aang and I a huge lick.

"We got your pet!" Aang shouts up at the king.

Flopsie sets us down and jumps out of the arena. The king then pets Flopsie's stomach.

"Come on!" Katara shouts. "We are covered head to ankle in this crystal!"

"We're ready for the next challenge!" Aang shouts. "Lets go!"

The guards take us out of the arena and bring us to a larger arena. We are on the balcony and the king stands in front of us. The guards leave the arena and I am glad that they left, because they kept shoving me.

"For this last challenge," the king says and continues, "you will get to choose your opponents this time, because you must battle them in this arena."

A gladiator looking man comes out of the king's right side. He is holding a big spear and he has a greedy looking smile on his face. Then another man, on the left side of the king, looks like the other man except much bigger.

"Go ahead and choose your opponent," the king says.

Aang hesitates and then says, "I choose you."

"I don't know if that is a good idea…" I whisper to him.

"It'll be fine."

"You choose me?" the king asks Aang.

"Yep."

"Wrong choice," the king says and my heart skips a beat.

We go down into the arena and the king is on the other side. He then removes his robes.

"I am the most powerful earthbender in the world!" the king shout and I hope he is exaggerating.

The king throws several boulders at the both of us. I break all of the rocks by firebending, and Aang dodges all of the rocks.

"Of course the airbender would dodge it," the king says. "Typical airbenders."

I keep blasting fireballs at the king, while Aang is dodging all of his attacks. The king, at the same time, is trying to defend himself from my shots. The king then uses earthbending to sink half my body underground.

"Aang!" I shout. "Do something! I am trapped!"

I try squirming around, but I can only get one of my arms out. I look up and see the king take a massive chunk of rock out of the ground. Aang then starts screaming and begins to run in circles, airbending a tornado. Then the king throws the massive rock towards Aang, but his tornado redirects it back at him. The king bisects the rock neatly in two.

I keep trying to get out of the ground, but I am really trapped in. Since my one arm is free, I bend the water out of my moccasin and start to loosen my body from underground. Then I am just loose enough to get out of it. I pull myself with my one arm and then I shoot a fireball at the king. He then gets pushed backwards and pins the king with his staff.

"Good job avatars," the king says.

"Thanks," I say. "I got stuck there for a long time."

"That's the point," the king says and starts snorting.

We get taken up to the balcony and now Sokka and Katara are almost fully covered by the crystal. It's very hard for them to walk and they are wobbling like penguins.

"Let my friends go now!" Aang shouts.

"I have one more question for you," the king says.

"That wasn't the deal," I say.

"It's a simple question," the king says.

"Fine," Aang says. "Hurry up."

"What is my name?"

"What!" I shout. "How are we supposed to know that?"

The king leaves the room and we both walk over to Sokka and Katara.

"Come on you guys," Sokka says. "I want to get out of here. It is so uncomfortable!"

"Shut up Sokka," Katara says. "Are there any clues from the challenges?"

"Not that I recall," I say. "He is just crazy."

"Crazy…" Aang mutters. "Maybe a crazy old genius! I know who he is."

We go back to the king and it looks like he has been waiting for us.

"So what's my name?" the king asks.

"Bumi!" Aang shouts and runs to him.

He gives Bumi a hug and they must be old friends, because Aang was telling how they used to ride the chutes together.

"You two avatars are very powerful," Bumi says and lets go of Aang. "Aang you must master first water, then earth, and lastly fire. Kaya it's a good thing you have Aang around to master air. You must first master earth, fire, and then air. Good luck avatars on defeating the Fire Lord, and I hope when you confront him you will think like a mad genius."

Bumi then stops the crystal by earthbending it. He then eats the crystal and I don't know why.

"We could have eaten the crystal this whole time!" Sokka shouts.

"Did you know that jennamite is made of rock candy," Bumi says and starts laughing, while snorting at the same time.

"Now I have a challenge for you," Aang says.

-:-

I am standing by Sokka and Katara and seeing the two of them at the top of the chute. Bumi and Aang start sliding down the chutes. They are going so fast that they also derail off of the chute. They then crash into the cabbage cart, and all of cabbages are ruined again.

"My cabbages!" the cabbage man shouts.

**Okay well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am just starting to write the 6th one today. I will post it up in a couple of days. **

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**


	6. Imprisoned

**Flashbacks are initialized. **

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 6: Imprisoned**

We slept overnight in a forest and we have been here for a couple of hours now. Aang is lying down against some branches, while Katara folds blankets. I see Sokka coming back with a bag, because he was gathering food for dinner.

"Great, you're back!" Aang exclaims. "What's for dinner?"

Sokka looks in the bag and starts picking out some nuts.

"We've got a few options," Sokka says. "First round nuts, and some kind of oval shape nuts. Also some rock shape nuts that might just be rocks. Dig in!"

"Seriously?" I ask. "What else you got?"

We hear a huge rumble in the earth.

"What was that?" Sokka screams.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang shouts, while pointing to where the noise is coming from.

Aang, Katara and I start running, while Sokka screams, "Shouldn't we be running away from huge booms, not towards them?"

We get to where the sound was coming from and hide behind some rocks. We see an earthbender bending some rocks and throwing them against the ground. He has brown long hair and a green outfit on.

"Okay," Sokka says. "We must approach this person carefully…"

I get up and run towards him.

"Hey," I say. "How you doing? You're an earthbender? That's pretty cool."

The boy looks at me then runs away. While he is running away, he bends some rocks behind him that blocks the path.

"Oh good job," Sokka says.

"That kid must be running somewhere," Aang says. "There must be a village nearby."

"That means real food!" Katara shouts.

"Yeah!" I shout. "I hate those nuts."

"It took me a long time to gather those," Sokka says.

There is a silence and we start heading towards the village.

"Yeah. I hate them too," Sokka adds.

-:-

We get to the village and Aang is trying to trade the nuts Sokka gathered to buy a hat, so he can cover up his arrows. There is also lots of Fire Nation soldiers roaming around this place.

"Guys follow me," Katara orders.

We walk into this random store and I see the kid, who was earthbending before. I also see an older looking woman, who I am guessing is his mother. They look at us surprised, especially the boy.

"Okay. I was just trying to be nice before," I say. "I mean you didn't have to run away. I thought your earthbending was pretty cool."

"You were earthbending!" the mother exclaims with a horrific expression on her face. "Haru, you know the consequences! Remember what they did with your father?"

"How could I forget," Haru says with tears forming in his eyes.

"Why did they take your father away?" Katara asks politely as she can.

"When the Fire Nation took control of the town, anyone discovered to be an earthbender was arrested and sent to the prison rig, far offshore," Haru's mother says. "He was taken about five years ago, when the Fire Nation invaded our town."

"I'm so sorry," Aang says.

We hear a knocking on the door and Sokka goes over to the window. He peeks through the window and he tells us that there are Fire Nation soldiers at the door.

"Everyone act normal," I tell them.

The mother opens the door and the soldiers come in. We don't all look that normal, while Sokka and I are shoving food in our face. Aang falls into a bucket of water, while Katara and Haru are folding towels rapidly.

"Why are you here?" Haru's mother asks. "I already paid the tax for this week."

"Taxes just doubled," the soldier in front says. "Wouldn't want an accident, would we?" He starts to play with his fire a little bit. "Fire can be very hard to control."

The mother gives him the money, but he says that she can keep the copper pieces. He drops the pieces on the ground, while leaving, and then she picks them up.

"Nice guy," I say. "Be a joy living with him."

Aang and Sokka chuckle at my comment.

We leave the store and go to a barn full of hay. Momo is playing with some rocks and Appa is eating a huge load of hay.

"You guys can stay here for the night," Haru tells us.

"Thanks," Aang says.

"No problem."

"I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all of your hay," Aang says, while Appa has a ton of hay in his mouth.

We start putting our sleeping bags and setting up everything else. Sokka is planning something and telling Aang about it. Haru walks up to Katara and me.

"You guys want to take a walk?" Haru asks Katara and me.

"Walking…" I say and then think for moment. "Sure. Katara?"

"Yeah," she says.

"I want to go for a walk…" Sokka mutters.

We leave the barn and walk up to the top of the hill. We all sit down and there is a pleasant view. It was nice just sitting here and relaxing. We don't have to do any running or deadly challenges.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," I tell Haru. "I didn't know about your father."

"That's okay," he says. "My father was very courageous. He fought for us when he and some other earthbenders were fighting, they were out numbered ten to one. But they fought back anyway. After the attack they rounded up my father and every other earthbender and took them away. We haven't seen them since."

"So that's why you hide your earthbending?" Katara asks him.

"Problem is the only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my earthbending," he says as he plays with some rocks. "He taught me everything I know."

"See this necklace," Katara says and points to it. "My mother gave it to me."

"It's beautiful," he says.

"I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her."

"That's not enough, is it?"

"No."

"So what about you?" Haru asks me.

"What about me?" I ask him.

"Anything happen with you about family?"

"I don't know if that is an appropriate question," Katara says.

"Thanks Katara, but I will tell you," I say. "We are all friends, right?"

"Yeah," Haru says.

"I never knew my parents. I was abandoned at birth with nowhere to go. When I was little I was put in a foster home. They looked for my parents or any other family members, but they couldn't find any records. Like any other child, I hated being in a foster home. I ran away when I was seven and tried staying at friend's houses. Only one family would let me stay for a while, but I had to leave eventually. I tried traveling on my one, which was very difficult. I remember I was by this tree when this man came up to me. He asked me a couple of questions then he took me in as his own kid. He made me live my life and grow up with less problems."

"Long story," Haru says.

"That's with few details," I say.

"Wow," Katara says.

Katara and Haru keep talking about there family troubles. I keep thinking of that moment when I got very lucky. I remember meeting General Iroh and I can proudly call him my father. I think that a father is the person who raised you, not the person who made you. I remember every moment.

_I was shaking from the snow, almost frozen. My clothes were mostly for spring, not for this weather. The snow is making me shiver and my tears feel like they are freezing, when they run down my face. _

_ I see a pine tree and go over to it. I sit under it and tried to hold in my tears. I see a man walking towards me and he has a basket with him. He went to the tree next to me and set up some things. He lighted the candles and placed the picture frame in front of him. He singed a song and he cried afterward._

_ I walked up to him and he wiped his tears off of his face. _

_ "Who is this for?" I asked him. _

_ "This is for my son," Iroh said. "He died in the war."_

_ "I'm very sorry," I said. "I know what it is like to lose a family member. Well, I guess not. I just don't know my parents. I don't know if they are dead or not."_

_ "Oh," Iroh said. "You look very cold. Why are you wearing those clothes?"_

_ "These are the only clothes I have."_

_ "Did your parents leave you, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_ "I think so. I was in a foster home when I was little. Littler."_

_ "Come on."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You can stay at my house for a couple of days."_

_ "I can't except that."_

_ "No please."_

_ "Okay."_

_ He told me to follow him and he grabbed his basket. I followed him down to a Fire Nation village and he took me to small house. He showed me to a room that I could stay in. _

_ "I don't know what to say," I said while I walked to the kitchen. _

_ "Sometimes people must be kind to others," he said. "Is it okay if I send you to a Fire Nation school? That would probably be the easiest for you to blend in."  
_

_"That would be interesting…" I muttered. "I don't know how to firebend. I am a waterbender since I was four years old."_

_ "Did you teach yourself?"_

_ "Yes. I watched the tides like the original waterbenders did."_

_ "Very good. That is the best way to learn any element. Did you know the original firebending masters were dragons?"_

_ "No."_

_ "You started that early? How old are you now?"_

_ "I am seven."_

_ "Can I see you waterbend?"_

_ I showed him some very advanced waterbending moves. _

_ "Hmm…" he muttered. "You learned very quickly and those were some advanced moves. I am going to teach you firebending and you must not tell anyone that you are a waterbender. People will kill you if you do."_

_ "Wow!"_

_ "We will start your training tomorrow."_

_ "Do you know anyone from the Fire Nation School?"_

_ "Only two people. A girl named Azula, and my nephew Zuko. You two are also the same age you know?"_

_ "Azula or Zuko?"_

_ "Zuko." _

"Come on Kaya!" Katara shouts. "How did you not here me shouting or that loud noise in the earth!"

"Ah help me!" a voice from far away screams.

We all run over to it and we see an old man stuck under the rocks. Haru and I try to make the rocks on top stop falling by holding them. Katara is trying to pull the old man out but he won't budge.

"Haru you are going to have to do some earthbending!" Katara shouts.

"I can't," Haru says.

"You have to," Katara says.

Haru steps back and I move out of the way. He gets into a bending stance and takes a couple of deep breaths. He then bends the rocks back into the cave. We help the old man up and he leans on Katara to walk.

-:-

I lay down by Milo, resting my head on Appa. Sokka is sleeping on a sac of hay, Aang is on top of Appa, and Katara is lying in the middle of the floor with a lantern lit.

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending," Katara says.

"You must of really inspired him," Aang says.

"I guess so," she says.

"Everyone should get some sleep, since we are leaving at dawn," Sokka says.

"Dawn?" I ask him. "Can't we sleep in for once?"

"Absolutely not," Sokka says. "This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here or Aang, will be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night."

"I rather eat fireballs than nuts," I say.

"Good night!"

We all laugh except Sokka.

Katara blows out the light in the lantern and we all try to get some sleep.

-:-

I wake up in the middle of the night and I have to go to the bathroom. Maybe Haru's house has a bathroom because I rather not go out in the forest. So I walk over to Haru's house and hear a noise behind me. I don't know what it is and I rather not find out.

Before I knock on Haru's door, I feel someone grab my shoulder. I see Fire Nation and the old man that we rescued today. Why is he here with Fire Nation soldiers?

"That's the girl who was earthbending," the old man says.

"What?" I ask him. "No. No! I don't even know how to earthbend."

"She's lying!" the old man shouts.

The guard grabs my arm and doesn't let go. I try to run but he has such a firm grip. One of the Fire Nation soldiers knocks on Haru's door and he answers it.

"This looks bad," I say. "They think I was earthbending."

"That's the other earthbender!" the old man shouts and points to him.

Haru looks scared when they grab him, and I can't blame him. Now I am guessing we are going back to Fire Nation ships. I don't know where they take the earthbenders, not that I am one.

They take us to the rig where they keep all the earthbenders. It looks like a Fire Nation ship, really far into the ocean. They line us up in a horizontal line and the warden of the rig comes out. He examines us and he glares at all of us.

"Earthbenders," the warden says. "It is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer not to think of you as prisoners, but as honored guests. I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide…"

An old man coughs, which makes the warden angry. He firebends toward him and the man gets scared.

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him," the warden says. "Take him below."

The guards escort him out.

"Treat me with the courtesy I give you and will get along famously," he tells me and I glare at him.

He takes us on a tour and tells us that the ship is made out of metal. Then he says there is no possible way that you can earthbend the metal.

They take us to the middle of the ship, where all of the earthbenders are. All these people look sad and I see all of the hope has been ripped out of them.

"I want you to meet someone," Haru tells me. "Follow me."

I follow Haru to a group of people, who are sitting in a circle. Haru hugs a man and then sits down next to him.

"Kaya, this is my father," he tells me.

"My name is Tyro," Tyro tells me and he shakes my hand. "Here is some dinner."

I sit down next to Haru, as he gives me the bowl of soup. I think it is soup, but it doesn't look that good. I taste it and it is flavorless.

"Yum," I say grimacing.

"Ha," Tyro laughs. "I didn't say it was good, but it is not the worst."

"Yeah," I say. "So what's your escape plan?"

"What?" Tyro asks. "We have no escape plan. It is not an option and the only way to survive is to do what we are told and hope the Hundred Year War ends."

"Yeah," I say. "When I have the chance I am getting the hell out of here."

I warm up my soup by firebending it a little.

"You're a firebender?" Haru asks.

"No. I am a waterbender."

"Wait…" Tyro says. "You can bend two elements?"

"Yeah. See."

I bend the water out of the soup and play with it. Then I put it back in the soup.

"You're the Avatar!" Haru exclaims.

"Yeah. I rather you not shout that out loud, because there are a bunch of firebenders roaming the ship."

"That makes sense," Tyro says. "The last Avatar was said to be a waterbender. That means the airbender is dead."

"Not exactly," I say. "Remember Aang?"

"Yeah," Haru says. "The bald kid with the bison… Oh. Of course Aang is the airbending Avatar. I have one question. You look older than Aang, so how are you the waterbending Avatar?"

"To make a long story short," I say and continue, "Aang was in an iceberg for hundred years and then we found him."

"Wow," Haru says. "Two avatars! That doubles the chances of the war ending."

I see Katara coming near us and how did she get captured? She can't even earthbend, but I shouldn't be saying anything since I got captured for no reason.

"Katara what are you doing here?" Haru asks her.

"I came to rescue you guys," she says.

"We already told Kaya that we don't have an escape plan," Tyro says. "Let me introduce myself Katara. My name is Tyro."

Katara goes in front of all of the people and stands there ready to say a speech.

"You may not know me, but I know of you!" Katara shouts and she has everyone's attention. "Everyone in my watertribe was rocked to sleep with the stories of the brave earth kingdom and the courageous earthbenders, who guarded its borders. Some of you may think that the Fire Nation made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage. And it is your courage that they should truly fear, because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are. The time to fight back is now. I can tell you the avatars have returned. So remember your courage earthbenders! Let us fight for our freedom!"

"Yeah!" I shout raising my one hand in the air.

There is a silence.

"This is awkward…" I say.

I see that the warden smiling from above that no one else is with Katara. I thought it was a pretty good speech. All the earthbenders fear the Fire Nation, though. I don't because I grew up with firebenders.

Katara walks back to us and we go to a different part of the ship. We set our sleeping bags out because it was already very dark. We gave most of the elderly blankets because we didn't need the blankets as much. I can keep myself warm by firebending.

I lay in my bed next to Katara's remembering what is like in the Fire Nation. I remember when I meant Firelord Ozai's kids. I was ten years old when I meant them.

_"I want you to meet someone," Mai told me and brought me to two girls. _

_ "Why are you so gloomy when you talk?" Ty Lee asked Mai._

_ "It's just how I naturally talk," Mai said. _

_ "My name is Kaya," I said. _

_ "Hi!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "My name is Ty Lee and this is…"_

_ "I can speak for myself thanks," Azula said. "My name is Azula."_

_ She looked at me for a while. _

_ "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her. _

_ "I've never seen anyone with such blonde hair before," Azula said. "It's interesting… but in a good way."_

_ "Thanks."_

_ "So can you firebend?" Azula asked me. _

_ "Yes."_

_ "Well? Lets see some of your moves."_

_ I got in my stance and firebended toward the wall. I did some basic moves and then I did some advanced moves afterward. My fire was so pretty, I thought. _

_ "Wow!" Ty Lee shouted. "Your firebending is really good! I love the colors in it. It is normal fire mixed in with some green and yellow!"_

_ "Thanks," I said. "Can you firebend?"_

_ "No," she said. "But I can prevent people from bending. I know where everybody's pressure points are."_

_ "That's just as good," I said._

_ "Not really," Azula said and made Ty Lee a little upset. "Mai why don't you show Kaya some of your tricks?"_

_ "They're not tricks," Mai said. _

_ She played with some knives and then threw them at some targets. Mai was really good at throwing knives. _

_ "Now you can see another firebender," Azula said. _

_ She firebended and her fire was a really pretty color too. _

_ "I love how the color of your fire is blue!" I exclaimed._

_ "I know it is pretty awesome," she said. "You want to hang out with us after school?"_

_ "Yeah," I said. _

_ After school I hung out with all of them at Azula's house. I didn't meet the Firelord, but I did meet someone else. _

_ "Azula where is the bathroom?" I asked her. _

_ "Walk down the hallway," she said. "Make a right and it should be the second door on your left."_

_ "Thanks." _

_ I walked down the hallway and then made a right. I looked down when I walked and I bumped into someone by accident. I looked up and see a cute boy in front of me. _

_ "Sorry," Zuko said and he helped me get up. "Who are you?"_

_ "My name is Kaya," I said. _

_ "Oh. My uncle told me about you." _

_ "Yeah. You must be Zuko. I remember you! I sat next to you in school."_

_ "Oh yeah."_

_ "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."_

_ "Bye!"_

_ After I used the bathroom I walked back to Azula and the others. They were playing a game. _

_ "I meant your brother," I told Azula. _

_ "My apologies in advanced," she told me._

_ "Why? He is actually kind of cute."_

_ "Confident one aren't you," Azula said._

_ "Don't tell him I said that though," I told them. _

_ "Your secret is safe with us!" Ty Lee shouts. "Mai! Azula! Don't tell him, because you know were all friends. Right Azula?"_

_ "Fine," Azula said. _

"Wake up," Aang whispers. "We're going to get you guys out of here.

Katara and I sneak over to the bison. I feel bad leaving, while everyone else can't. Sokka tells us to hurry up, but Katara won't move so I don't either.

"Come on," Sokka whispers. "Before they catch us."

"No," Katara says. "I am not leaving these people here. We can not turn our back on these people."

We hear some guards coming around the corner. Aang and Sokka jump off of Appa. Aang then tells Appa to go and we run back onto the ship. We hide behind a bunch of storage boxes.

"We don't have that much time," Sokka says. "What are we going to do?"

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane," Aang says. "Then he would run away and we could take his keys."

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" I ask Aang.

"Just tossing ideas around."

"I tried talking to the earthbenders about fighting back, but it didn't work," Katara says. "If there was just away to help them help their selves."

"That speech got really awkward by the way," I tell them.

"I'm sure it did," Sokka says and chuckles. "Katara they need some kind of earth or rock."

"This entire place is made of metal," I say.

"No, its not," Aang says. "Look there is smoke. That means they are burning something, and that something is coal. In other words, earth."

"It's almost dawn Sokka," I tell him as we lean over a vent. "We are running out of time. You sure this is going to work?"

"It should," Sokka says and crouches down. "There is a huge deposit of coal at the base of the asylum. The whole system is ventilated. Aang will close off all the vents except for one. When he does his airbending the coal has only one place to go, right back here."

"There's the intruder!" the guard shouts.

We stand up and there are ten guards around us. All the earthbenders have woken up and now they are watching us. I get in a fighting position just in case they strike.

"You can't win this fight Kaya," Tyro says. "There are too many of them."

"Kaya?" the guard says. "That's the Avatar!"

We hear a loud noise and the coal rises out of the vents, making the guards fall over. Aang jumps out of the vent and he airbends the coal dust off of him.

"Earthbenders!" Katara shouts. "The avatars have returned! The coal is earth, this is your time to strike back!"

"Foolish little girl," the warden says. "You thought an inspirational speech and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh… but you still believe in them. How sad? They are a waist of your time."

The warden starts walking away but then a rock gets thrown at the back of his head. He turns around angry and Haru is playing with the rocks. The warden then firebends towards him and Haru flinches. Tyro then earthbends a wall of coal in front of him, blocking the fire.

"Oh yeah," I say.

The earthbenders start chucking rocks at the guards and to the warden. I then waterbend some icicles towards him and he bends a wall of fire. Then he throws some fire at me and I catch it with firebending. I throw it back at him and he gets unbalanced. The earthbenders then pick up the warden and the rest of the guards by bending the coal underneath them. They then move the coal over the water.

"No please, I can't swim," the warden says.

They stop bending and they all fall in the water.

"Just in case they try and come back, I think I'll move them a little farther out," I say and Haru smiles. I then bend the water and move them out farther into the ocean.

Haru, Tyro and the rest of the Avatar Team walk over to Appa. I jump onto Appa with Sokka and Aang. Milo has been waiting for me and I pet him.

"Thank you Katara," Tyro tells her. "Without you we wouldn't have fought again or be free."

"I hope you avatars have a safe journey," Haru tells Aang and me. "Bye Kaya and thanks."

"No problem," I say and Katara jumps onto the saddle.

"Wait! Katara screams and touches her neck. "My mothers necklace! It's gone!"

**So the next chapter will have two parts in it, but I will update each part by one. I hope your 4th of July was awesome and see you guys in a couple of days!**


	7. The Winter Solstice Part 1: Spirit World

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 7: Winter Solstice Part 1- The Spirit World **

"I wonder what it would feel like if I jumped on one of those big, fluffy clouds?" Katara says.

"I don't know," Sokka says. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"You are hilarious Sokka," Katara says sarcastically. "You know that?"

"Yeah," Sokka says.

"I think I'll give it a try," Aang says and jumps off of Appa.

We watch him fall through the cloud and come back up, using his glider, dripping wet. He airbends the water off of him, which disturbs Milo and Momo because they don't like getting wet.

"I forgot that clouds have water in them," Aang says.

"Yeah? How do you think it rains?" I ask him and Katara chuckles.

"Wow," Sokka says. "Look at that. It looks like a huge, black scar."

I look over Appa and see a bunch of burned trees, as we lower to the ground. We jump off of Appa and look at the woods. The trees are all burned and it looks like Fire Nation has been here, from the footprints in the dirt. Aang falls to the ground and sits there.

"Something wrong?" I ask him.

"Look at this place," Aang says. "It is my fault. As the Avatar I am supposed to protect nature. I failed and there are probably more places like this."

"Hey I am the Avatar too," I say. "It is also my fault."

"Yeah," Aang says. "We share the responsibility."

"Don't worry guys," Katara says. "This will cheer you up."

Katara takes a couple of acorns and throws it at the both of us.

"How is this supposed to make me feel better?" I ask her.

"It made me feel better," Sokka says laughing.

Katara then forcefully throws an acorn at Sokka.

"I guess I deserved that," he says.

"Yeah you did," Katara says. "Look guys. The forest will grow back because of the abundance of acorns scattered all around the forest."

We see an old man walking towards us at a steady pace. When he gets to us, we all look surprised and so does he.

"You must be the Avatar from your flying bison," the man says. "And you…"

He points at me with a smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"I have heard about you," the old man says. "A waterbending master, who travels with the other Avatar, and together they are unstoppable. Please follow me. We need your help young Avatars!"

We follow the old man to a small village, which has been completely destroyed. The buildings are either crumbled or falling down at the moment. It looks like the trees have been knocked down onto the buildings, and it is very dusty around the small town.

"What is this place called?" I ask the old man.

"Our village is called Senlin Village," he says. "We have been in danger and hoping you two could help."

We go into a small house with no doors, which have obviously have been viciously destroyed by something or someone.

"My name is John," the man says that the older man brought us too. "Yours?"

"This is Kaya, the other Avatar," Aang says and points to me. "Katara and Sokka."

"Nice to meet all of you. We need your help, desperately."

"Why is this village in ruins?" Katara asks him.

"That's why we need you Avatars! Our village is being terrorized by a spirit, known as Hei Bai. This spirit comes here at sunset, and destroys our village.

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asks him.

"I don't know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted each of our own. We are especially fearful when the winter solstice comes."

"What happens them?" I ask.

"As the solstice approaches," the old man says walking closer to us, "the world and the Spirit World grow closer and closer, until the line between them is blurred completely. Hei Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. When the solstice comes there is no telling what will happen."

I am very skeptical about agreeing to this, because I have no idea what I am going to do to save this village. I know I can't just pack up my things and leave. I wonder if Aang has a theory to all of this? On the other hand, Aang isn't very good of creating solutions.

"I don't know…" I say skeptically. "What do you want us to do exactly?"

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the Spirit World then the Avatars," the old man says. "You two are the great bridge between man and spirits."

"Right," I say skeptically. "That's us."

"Hey great bridge guys," Katara says. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

She walks over to the window for a while and then turns around to say, "You guys seem a little unsure about this."

"Yeah," Aang mumbles. "But that might be because I don't know anything about the spirit world."

Sokka walks over to us and I go, "It's not like there is someone to teach us this stuff!"

"So can you help these people?" Sokka goes.

"Will have the solution for it soon," he says with a big smile. "Lets go look for something that might help us or clues."

"Whatever," I mumble and we all leave the house.

"We should split up," Aang says. "Katara and I will go look on the east side of the village. You guys can go look on the west side and we meet back here by sunset. I want Kaya and I to confront the spirit.

"Wait a second," Sokka says.

We look at him because we think he is going to say something, but then he doesn't.

"You going to say something?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah. How can a spirit be terrorizing a village? Aren't they like ghosts? If they tried touching something they would just drop it."

"You're an idiot Sokka," Katara tells him and Katara and Aang then leave.

"Come on Sokka," I say. "We need to try and get some answers."

He nods at me and we saunter towards a group of villagers. I see a large bucket of some substance and an old lady standing near it. She also has a large group of pots near it.

"Can I help you?" the old lady asks us.

"Yeah," I say. "I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the spirit that is destroying your village?"

"I don't know much," the old lady says. "When I was younger none of this nonsense happened to us. I have lived here my whole life. When the Fire Nation came and destroyed the forest that spirit started showing up. It keeps terrorizing us and we didn't even do anything!"

"What's in the bucket?" Sokka asks her.

"Oh," she says. "Very strong smelling per…"

"Knockout gas!" Sokka exclaims.

"No you idiot," I say. "She was going to say perfume."

"Precisely. I was thinking that my perfume essence would scare away the spirit and return it where it came from."

"Maybe we should talk to some other villagers," Sokka whispers to me.

"Well we got to go," I say. "Nice meeting you… I guess…"

Sokka and I leave and the lady starts putting the perfume in her pots.

"Well that was no help at all!" Sokka shouts.

"You didn't exactly ask any questions. You thought the bucket was full of knockout gas!"

"It could have been! Anyway we should probably meet Aang and Katara because the sun is starting to set."

"You don't want to find anything else out…"

"No!" Sokka screams in a childish voice. "Lets go."

We go back to the middle of the village where we all left from Aang and Katara walk towards us and I hope they got some information. We got barely any information from the lady, thanks to Sokka.

"What did you guys find out?" Aang asks us.

"Well Sokka found out that those buckets weren't full of knockout gas," I say and Katara giggles. "We also found out the spirit came when the Fire Nation burned down the forest. You guys?"

"Basically the same thing," Katara says and giggles, "except for the knockout gas. What was the bucket full of anyway?"

"Perfume."

"Really smelly perfume," Sokka says and makes a face. "I would never go around anyone smelling like that."

"Lets look for that spirit," Aang tells me. "Or at least wait for it."

Aang and I sit down at the entrance of the village, which has a huge forest in front of it, to wait for the spirit. We wait at that point for an hour or two but no spirit shows up. Aang is starting to give up a little bit and he stands up.

"Come on," I tell Aang. "Lets go.

Aang sticks his hand out in front of him and says, "Before we leave I will tell it a few words. Please leave this village alone spirit!"

We start to walk back and I hear a loud noise. I turn around and the huge spirit is following us. He is at least three times the size of Appa and he does not look happy. Aang then turns around.

"You must be Hei Bai," he says. "My name is…"

He gets interrupted by the spirit rearing in front of him and then the spirit walks over to the village.

"Hey come back," Aang says and starts running towards it. "We are the Avatars and we want to help you!"

The spirit starts destroying everything with its multiple arms. Then it blasts energy towards some of the houses.

"Hey listen to me," Aang shouts and I have caught up with him. "I command you to turn around now!"

The spirit does turn around, but then hits Aang against a house. I run over to him to see if he is okay, and he looks like he is fine.

Sokka runs out and shouts at the spirit, "Hei Bai! Over here!"

He then throws his boomerang towards it, but it doesn't come back. Sokka starts running towards it.

"No Sokka!" I shout. "Go back inside!"

"Will fight him together," Sokka says after he catches up to us.

"I don't want to fight him unless…"

All of a sudden Hei Bai picks him up and runs away with Sokka.

"Come on Kaya!" Aang shouts. "Grab onto my glider."

After I grab onto it, Aang then jumps into the air and follows the spirit into the forest. Aang quickly and carefully dodges every tree in the forest. I see Sokka freaking out up ahead, and Hei Bai is running incredibly fast. We are now on the side of him and I hear Sokka shouting something.

"Guys over here!"

We keep following the monster and now we are back to the burned part of the forest. Aang goes in closer and I am trying to grab Sokka's hand. I grab his hand but then the spirit and Sokka disappear.

Aang falls to the ground and I feel like I got knocked out.

I then wake up and Aang screams, "Sokka! No… I failed."

-:-

Aang and I get back to the village and I see Katara talking to the old man. She looks really sad because Sokka is gone. It is going to be even worse when Aang and I tell her that we couldn't get Katara.

"I wish Aang and Kaya were here," Katara says.

"Um…" I mutter. "We are right here!"

Aang tries to get Katara's attention but no one can see us. I look at my hand and I can see through it. I move my hand in front of the sunlight and it looks like I am a ghost.

"What's happening?" I ask Aang.

"Were in the Spirit World!" Aang exclaims.

-:-

The next day Aang is sitting in front of Katara, who is groaning. Appa comes up and growls. I wonder if he can see us?

"Hey buddy I am right here," Aang says and Appa goes up to Katara.

Appa growls and Katara says to him, "It's okay Appa. I am sure Aang and Katara are on their way back.

"What are we supposed to do?" he asks me. "Avatar Roku! How can I talk to you?"

I then here a loud noise and see something flying toward us. Aang is freaking out so he jumps onto his glider, to try and fly away. His glider doesn't work and I see his trying to bend.

"Why can't I bend?" Aang asks.

I try firebending but nothing works.

I see what the flying thing is and it is a dragon. The dragon taps my head with its whisker and I see a vision of Avatar Roku.

"You are Avatar Roku's dragon. We need to save our friend and we don't know how. Is there some way we can talk to Avatar Roku?"

The dragon then puts its head near us and we both jump on him. The dragon takes us to a crescent shape island. We then fly through a building and the dragon takes us to a statue of Roku.

"I don't understand," Aang tells the dragon. "This is just a statue of Roku."

The dragon then touches my forehead and Aang's, with his whisker. I see a vision of a comet going through the air.

"Is that what Roku wants to talk to us about?" I ask the dragon. "A comet. When can we talk to him?"

The dragon ducks revealing a light that hits the statue's shoulder. The dragon touches my forehead again and I see days pass by. The light must hit the statue at a certain spot.

"It's a calendar," Aang says, "and the light will reach Roku on the solstice. But we can't wait that long. We need to save Sokka now!"

We hop onto the dragon again and the dragon returns us to our bodies. I jump back onto Aang's glider and we head towards the village. When we get there Katara looks so happy to see us.

"You're back!" she shouts and gives us each a hug. "Where's Sokka?"

"I'm not sure," Aang says and puts his head down.

-:-

It is sunset and Aang and I wait by the forest. It is windy out and also very dark. Aang looks sad and starts to walk away, so I follow him. Then the spirit jumps out of a building screaming.

The spirit keeps running and I jump on top of it. I then touch the middle of its forehead and see a panda bear. I also saw a panda bear statue earlier by the burned forest.

"You must be the spirit of this forest," I say to it and it stops moving. "I understand now."

"Me too," Aang says. "You were angry and upset because your home burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset, but my friend gave me hope that the forest will grow back."

Aang then shows him the acorn and drops it down onto the ground. The spirit picks it up with its human like hands and looks at it. Then it turns around and turns back into the panda bear. When it leaves the village, bamboo grows out of the ground. Then I see Sokka and a bunch of other people coming out of it.

"Sokka!" Katara shouts and she runs up to him to give him a hug.

"What happened?" he asks Katara.

"You were trapped in the Spirit World for twenty-four hours. How are you feeling?"

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom," he says and his eyes widen.

"Thank you Avatars," the older man tells us. "If there was only a way to repay you for what you have done."

"You could give us some supplies and money," Sokka says.

"Sokka," Katara says and elbows him.

"What? We need stuff."

"It would be an honor," the man says and he walks away.

"I'm so proud of you guys," Katara tells Aang and me. "That you figured it out all on your own."

"Actually I did have a little help," Aang says. "And there is something else."

"What is it?" Sokka asks.

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I found a way to contact his spirit."

"That's great!" Katara shouts.

"Creepy but great," Sokka says.

"There is a temple on a crescent shape island," I say. "If we go there on the solstice, we'll be able to speak with him."

"But the solstice is tomorrow," Katara says looking worried.

"Yeah and there is one more problem," I say. "The island is in the Fire Nation."

**So there is also another part coming up and I am excited to write it. Sorry that it takes me long to update. The only reason is, is because I don't have internet.**

**So I got a question on one of my reviews saying how many chapters there will be. I really don't know how many chapters there will be, but I know that there will be a lot. I am doing each season and trying to follow the story line.**

**See you guys soon and please review!**


	8. The Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku

**Book One: Water**

**The Winter Solstice Part 2- Avatar Roku**

Aang and I go to the Senlin Village leader to get our supplies for our long trip today. Aang and I are heading to Avatar Roku's temple, and we want to get there before the solstice arrives. Aang said he was going to tell me something, after we get the supplies.

"Yeah. I also want that," Aang says and picks up the loaves of bread.

"Thank you so much for giving us free supplies for our long trip," I tell the leader.

"It's the least we can do for you two saving our village. Now hurry up, you must leave immediately."

Aang picks up some other supplies and throws it on top of Appa. Aang then comes over to me and he looks like he is prepared to say something.

"I want to go without Sokka and Katara," he tells me.

"It would be easier not listening to Sokka complain all the time."

Aang laughs.

"That and I don't want them to be in danger, when we go there. They don't even need to go because they don't need to talk to Avatar Roku. What ever Avatar Roku is going to tell us it is very important."

"Okay. Lets go before they see us."

Aang and I get on Appa.

"Yip-Yip!" Aang shouts.

Appa doesn't seem to move, but Aang keeps saying it. I think Appa is too stubborn to move without Sokka and Katara. I tried talking to Appa but all he does is growl at me.

"Where are you guys going?" Sokka asks us.

"Uh…" I mutter. "You know we are just getting some more supplies, so we don't need you guys."

"That's like the worst lie ever," Katara says.

"I think it is pretty convincing," Sokka goes.

"Yeah, come on Appa we need to get that stuff," Aang tells Appa and he is patting him on the back.

"We are coming with you to that temple," Katara says.

"It's too dangerous," I tell her.

"No, we are coming and it looks like Appa won't leave without us anyway."

"Fine," Aang says. "Lets go before anyone else beats us there."

We jump onto Appa and I make sure we have everyone on. Milo and Momo are here and we have plenty of supplies for the trip. Aang tells Appa to go and he finally listens to him.

It is daytime when we are flying through the skies and over the ocean. I like these moments when it is quiet and we are high enough to touch the clouds. This is also the perfect time for a nap, so I get in a comfortable position and close my eyes.

"Zuko's ship!" Katara screams and I wake up.

"My nap lasted about five seconds," I say. "I wish Zuko would just leave us alone!"

"I wonder why he is trying so hard to capture you guys?" Katara asks. "Does anyone have a solution to this?"

"He is psycho," Sokka says. "Crazy… Not right in the head."

"Don't be so harsh on him," I say and they all look at me confused.

"Why are you defending him?" Katara asks.

"I mean, I just feel bad for him."

"Why?" Sokka asks me. "Because he is so messed up?"

"No. I used to go to school with Zuko and I remember he used to be a really nice kid, but really stubborn. Also a mama's boy…"

"You went to school with him!" Sokka shouts. "It seemed like he didn't even know you."

"I don't know why he is acting like that. We used to be really good friends when we were younger."

"So what I just found out that you two were friends and he is a mama's boy."

"Pretty much."  
"Are you still friends now?" Katara asks me strictly.

"No."

"Anyway what is the reason why he is trying to kill you guys again?"

"Oh right. So all I remember that Zuko was banished by his father, and they apparently dueled each other. That is how Zuko got a scar on his face and his father said that he had to bring the Avatar to him to redeem his honor. That's what I heard at least and after that happened he stopped talking to me."

"That is so sad, but still horrible," Katara says. "Rough childhood but he doesn't have to hunt you guys down."

"I agree with you guys on that."

"I still don't like him and I never will," Sokka says.

The sad thing is Zuko completely ignored me after that day and I don't get it. I was still friends with Azula, Ty Lee and Mai. Mai was my best friend and I miss her the most. Ty Lee was nice and Azula was difficult to read. I didn't get her at all but she was the nicest to me, only because I was a bender. She was very strong but I liked her the least out of all of them.

"Aang?" I ask.

"What is it?"

"Are you good at dodging fireballs because it looks like the catapult is being loaded on Zuko's ship!"

Then the catapult's missile is set on fire and it is sent hurtling towards us, and we barely avoid the fireball. There is also a blockade of Fire Nation ships coming up, but we are still in Earth Kingdom waters. It looks like the ships were expecting us to come, and they are ready. I am expecting a lot more fireballs, then.

I see that the other ships are now shooting fireballs at us, and that means that temple must be very important. There are hordes of shots from dozens of blockade catapults are fired towards us. We dodge the entire barrage of attacks and they all whiz by Appa. As the attacks whiz by us, some of the fireballs fall onto Zuko's ship. His engine looks like it was damaged, but Zuko is too stubborn to stop the ship.

As we keep dodging swarms of shots, the force of one knocks Sokka off of the saddle, sending him plummeting. Lucky for him, I jump out to grab him. Milo bites the bottom of my pants and I hold onto Sokka, which is very hard when Appa is moving back and forth.

Sokka is screaming and I say, "Hold on!"

"Thanks for the tip!" Sokka shouts sarcastically.

I then swing him back and forth and he freaking out now. I swing him high up into the air and let go of him. He lands back on the saddle screaming, and Milo pulls me back up. I grab onto the saddle and I see Sokka kissing the bottom of it.

"I love this saddle," he says. "I will never leave you again."

"Sorry, Milo couldn't hold the both of us," I say. "I guess you were just too heavy."

"Or you were," Sokka says laughing and I glare at him. "What…"

"Sokka you never call a girl fat," Katara says. "Idiot…"

"I was just joking around," he says. "Sorry."

There is a silence.

"Look I didn't…"

"I don't care," I say and chuckle. "But… next time you call me fat I will squash you like a bug."

Sokka smiles innocently as Katara laughs.

I see Aang makes Appa charge right down the middle of the blockade, while one of the ships fires one last shot at us. Aang then destroys it by airbending, and we soar past the blockade.

After so many hours on Appa it is almost dusk, when we make it to the crescent-shaped island where Roku's dragon took Aang and me when we were in the Spirit World. It looks like we just have enough time to talk to Avatar Roku, since we got ahead of the ships.

Appa lands on the island and he basically just crashed onto the ground. We jump off of Appa and Aang tells him to rest.

"So Appa and all the other animals are going to stay out here," Aang says and Momo jumps on his shoulder. "I think Momo can come since he is so small."

"What do you know he could be useful," Katara says.

"Okay," I say, "so there might be people waiting us for in that temple, so be prepared to attack. It looks like we have a lead from all of the ships, so we should go now."

"Let's move Team Avatar!" Sokka shouts.

We run up the hill and I open the heavy doors into the temple. The first room is empty and I was expecting an ambush or something. The bad thing is that I have no idea where I am going, and it may be hard to find Avatar Roku without any help.

Then five men come out of a couple of different hallways and they are wearing red robes. The thing I do know is that I think that there are Fire Sages in this temple, but I am not so sure.

"Hello," Aang says. "You must be the Fire Sages, so you will help us. Us two are the Avatars and we need to talk to Avatar Roku, or see the statue."

They all attack and I quickly bend a wall of water in front of all of us. We all run from the five sages and we are going down a group of hallways. After we run through a very long hallway we reach a dead end, which is really bad news for us. I guess the only thing we have left to do is defend ourselves, when they catch up with us.

"Oh no!" Sokka shouts. "Dead End! What are we going to do?"

I turn around and see one of the sages standing there.

"What do you want?" Aang demands pointing his staff at him.

We prepare to attack him but he then says, "I am on your side young Avatars. I swear."  
"We don't believe you," Aang says.

"You must follow me," he says and we hear the other sages getting closer to us. "There is a secret entrance over here."

"Fine," Katara says.

The sage pushes the lamp to the side and a passageway opens. We go into it and the passageway closes, and hopefully the other sages didn't hear anything. The passageway is dim but the red color of it brightens it up.

"We have to move quickly," the sage says as we walk through the passageway. "My name is Shyu. When Avatar Roku died, the other sages, including my grandfather, waited for the new Avatar to appear, but you never did. Then Fire Lord Sozin started the Hundred Year War and he forced us, or the sages, to serve him. When I found out that you two were alive, I had to betray the other sages to help you."

We get to a higher level of the temple, where there is a huge door in front of us. The door is red and decorated funky, with all different designs in it. The door also has five circles on it, where it looks like you have to bend in it.

"Five firebenders bending into the holes or only a fully realized Avatar can only open the door," Shyu says.

"We got this far and we can't even go in!" I shout with an annoying tone.

"I have an idea," Sokka says.

There is silence as we wait for Sokka to tell us the idea.

"What's the idea!" I shout.

"Oh right," he says, "I was just thinking of what to say. So I have a plan to open the door and to get you two in it, before they find us. Out of the materials I have, we can make five small oil-based lamps and place them in the five areas where the door takes in the fire."

"That isn't a bad idea," Katara says impressed.

We do what Sokka said; to make the oil-based lamps and we place it in the five areas. Sokka has Shyu light the fuse and we stand back from it. A huge explosion rips through the room and I see Aang rushes to the door. I didn't rush to the door because I see that it hadn't open. Then Aang tries to beat the door by bending waves of air towards it, but to no avail.

"I can't believe it didn't work," Sokka says. "Why didn't work?"

"It may not have worked, but it looks like it did," Katara says.

We all give her a confused look.

"Is anybody else confused?" I say. "I am confused. Katara what are you talking about?"

"We have a secret weapon."

"What's the secret weapon?" Aang asks.

"Momo."

While all of us are hiding behind large pillars, Shyu is yelling to the other sages to come to the door. He tells them that the Avatar has entered the room behind the door.

"How did he get in?" one of the sages asks.

Shyu points to the burn marks on the door and points to a shadow coming from the other side. The sages immediately open the door to discover that the shadow was Momo, who had crawled through the pipes. Katara, Shyu, Sokka and Momo grab the four sages. Momo is basically biting the sages face.

Suddenly, I see Zuko appear behind me and he pulls my hands behind my back. Zuko is strong and he has a very firm grip, as I am struggling.

"Aang! Kaya!" Katara shouts. "Go!"

I see Aang run into the door and the door starts to close. Aang is waiting for me and Zuko drags me out from behind the pillar. Aang's eyes widen and that is probably because he doesn't want me to miss it.

The other sages take control of Katara, Sokka and Shyu, while Momo is flying around with the sage's hat. I see Aang freaking out and the others being tied to the pillars.

"Close the door and get the other Avatar!" Zuko shouts.

I am struggling, but I can't get free and I also need to talk to Avatar Roku. So I turn around to look at him and he just glares at me. I then hit my head against his and he falls over. No one wins with a head-butt and my head starts to ache. I race to the door when he falls to the ground. I dive into it with just enough room to get into it. Then the door closes it, and I hope they won't be able to open it again.

The room brightens up when I jumped through the door. Now we were in the chamber where the dragon had brought us, and I am not sure of what to do. I wonder if Aang knows what to do?

"Any ideas how we talk to Avatar Roku?" I ask Aang and he shakes his head back and forth. "Roku! We need your help! Please?"

Then a wind spirals around us and we are now in front of Roku on top of a mountain range.

"Hello," Roku says. "What took you so long?"

"Aang was stuck in an iceberg and I recently just found out I was the Avatar," I say and Aang nods.

"I needed to meet you two to tell you something important. A hundred years ago a comet came, and Sozin used its power to start the War and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations. The comet gave the firebenders incredible power and now it is returning. Aang you must master water, earth and then fire. Kaya you must master earth, fire and then air by summer's end, for that is when the comet returns. If you two do not master the elements by then, there will be nothing you will do, as Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the War."

"I don't know if I can do that in such a short time," I say. "Aang is the only airbender left, and this could take a long time. I can't do it."

"I have confidence in you," Roku says. "I know you will do it, and Aang will too."

"How are we supposed to talk to you again?" Aang asks him.

"Yeah," I say, "the solstice ends, and we will not be able to return to the Fire Temple if we have any more questions."

"May I remind you that I am a part of you," Roku says. "I promise I will find a way to talk to both of you again, but before you go out I think I should do something for you. I sense a great danger awaiting you when you leave, and I will help you if you are ready."

"I am ready," I say.

"Me too," Aang says.

Avatar Roku then makes the wind go around us and I feel motionless. I then see the door open and fire coming toward us. I then realize I am doing nothing, when I attack Zhao. I have no idea what is going on, but I can see everything. I see Katara and Sokka refusing to leave without us. I also see that Zhao has left with his crew, and so has Zuko.

The sun sets and the solstice now is over. Then I fall down to the ground and see Aang is next to me. I feel very weak, but we must leave immediately before the place falls down.

Sokka picks me up and Katara picks Aang up.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asks me and I nod.

There is not way out as the temple is falling apart, and we nave no way to get out because all the paths are blocked by debris. Then Appa and Momo appear, and Momo is still wearing the sage's hat. Sokka helps me up of the saddle and the rest of us get on Appa. Then we fly away from the temple that then falls moments after we leave.

"What happened?" I ask them.

"When you came out of the door, you weren't exactly yourself," Katara says. "Aang and you looked like Avatar Roku when you came out."

"That makes sense now," Aang says. "He did ask us if we were ready to do that."

"There is one bad thing," I say. "Roku says we have to master the elements before the end of the summer. This is going to be very hard for us, or well I think it is."

"So do I," Aang says, "but we can do it together."

"Oh!" Sokka shouts. "I saw the head-butt with Zuko, and it was awesome. Did it hurt?"

"Yes," I say. "No one wins with a head-butt."

"You should get some sleep since you've injured your head," Katara says. "You too Aang because you guys did a lot today."

Before I go to sleep I see that we lost sight of the ships, and now I can get some rest without being disturbed. Hopefully, the Fire Nation won't find us for a very long time. The only time I would need to see them is for killing Fire Lord Ozai, and maybe getting a firebending teacher.

"Go to sleep you two!" Katara shouts.

"Alright," I say and Aang chuckles. "I just have a lot to process. I was in Avatar Roku's body, which is a little weird when you think about it. Good night."

"I am going to sleep too," Sokka implies.

**So that is part 2 of Chapter 7. I hope you like it! I will post the next chapter soon, but I haven't even started it yet... **

**See you soon!**


	9. The Waterbending Scroll

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 9: The Waterbending Scroll**

"I am so nervous," Aang says.

"What about?" I ask him.

"That we won't master all the elements by summers end. What else would I be nervous about?"

"I don't know. Here I will help you out, if you help me out. I will start teaching you waterbending, if you start to teach me airbending. Deal?"

"That is a deal I can accept! Guys, I am going to land Appa next to that lake."

"Finally some water," Katara says. "I need a bath real bad, and water is just so relaxing."

"Yes it is," I say. "Some of us are also starting to smell."

Katara looks at Sokka and I laugh.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" Sokka exclaims.

Aang lands Appa near the lake and we all jump off of him. The air smells so fresh and I am excited to relax. I am going to take a bath and then I am going to help Aang learn waterbending.

"Who else is going in the water?" I ask everyone.

"I so am," Katara says.

"Me too," Sokka says.

"Me three!" Aang shouts.

So everyone strips off their clothes, only leaving our undergarments on. I dive into the water and it is nice and warm. Aang grabs the soap, from where we keep the supplies. I made sure we grabbed a bar of soap at the village.

"Hey pass me that," I tell Aang and he throws it to me.

I catch the bar of soap and rub it on my body. Then I jump out of the water, sitting on a rock right near the lake. I then pass the soap to Katara and she starts to use it. I waterbend all of the water out of my clothes and my hair, because I get cold when I come out of the warm water.

"So Aang we are going to start your waterbending training today," I tell him as he swims through the water.

"That's great!" Aang exclaims.

"Kaya?" Katara asks and I look at her. "You have to teach me your waterbending moves. You are a master after all, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know all of the moves. I just am very good at technique. To answer your question, I am basically a master."

"You'll have plenty of time to become a master at the North Pole," Katara says as she gets out of the water. "I'm ready. Come on Aang!"

Aang jumps out of the water and looks over at Sokka.

"Okay Sokka," Aang says, "we are going to practice waterbending."

"What should I do?" he asks him.

"You can pick in between Appa's toes," Aang says and hands him a stick.

"So you want me to pick Appa's muddy feet, while you guys splash around in the water."

"His feet also have bugs and pretty much."

"Okay."

"Aang I want to show you a pretty hard move first," Katara says. "Kaya. I am sure you already mastered this move, because of all of your years of training."

"Get on with it," I tell her.

"Okay. So the move took me a couple of months to master Aang, so don't worry if you don't get it right away. What you do is push and pull the water like this. You want to make sure you get the wrist movement right."

"Like this," Aang says and he gets it right away.

His water is also much stronger than Katara's and I see that she is jealous.

"Wow," Katara says. "That move took me at least two months to master. I can't believe you picked it up so quickly."

"Well…" Aang mutters. "You had to learn yourself, while I have a great teacher."

"Yeah sure Aang," I say. "Now let me show you an easy waterbending move that I think you will pick up. You pick up the water and bend it all around you."

"Yeah," Katara interrupts me. "I call that streaming the water."

I show him the move and I start to play with it. Katara says that it took her a month to learn this move, and Aang then picked up the move right away. He was bending the water around him, and making funny shapes with it.

"Good job Aang," I say.

Katara stops bending her water and now looks angry.

"What's the next move?" Aang asks me.

"Katara you have any more moves you would like to show us?" I ask her sarcastically and Aang chuckles.

"As a matter of fact!" Katara shouts. "I do!"

"Calm down Katara," I say. "I was just joking around. You are not that bad of a waterbender."

"Thanks," she says and smiles. "Anyway this next move is pretty hard. I haven't even fully mastered it yet. So the idea is to create a big, powerful wave."

Katara then bends the water upwards, but she didn't put enough power into it. Her wave then fell to the ground.

"I'll give it a try," I say.

I bend the water high into the air, making sure it didn't hit anyone. On the other hand, Aang bends a powerful wave but he doesn't control it, so it splashes Sokka. It also gets Momo and Milo wet. Milo jumps onto Appa and starts hissing at Aang.

"Aang!" Sokka shouts and gives him an angry look.

Aang chuckles and then tells Katara," Looks like I got the hang of that move."

"He's better than you ever were," I tell Katara and now she is really angry with me.

"That's enough practicing for today!" Katara shouts.

"Yeah I'll say," Sokka says. "You just practiced our supplies down the river."

"Uh…" Aang mumbles. "Sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all of this stuff."

"My life was hard enough when you were just an airbender," Sokka says and then he goes under the water.

-:-

We arrive at a village, with all these creepy looking people. They keep glaring at us and they look like they want to hurt us. We stop in a corner to discuss what we have to work with.

"We have three copper pieces left from the money King Bumi gave us," Sokka says. "We have to spend it wisely."

"Uh… make that two copper pieces Sokka, because I couldn't say no to this whistle," Aang says and shows us the whistle that looks like a bison.

He then blows into it, and no noise comes out of it.

"It doesn't even work," Sokka says and Momo freaks out.

"Even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk," I tell Aang.

"No offense Aang, but I think I will hold onto the money for now, "Katara says and Aang then hands the two copper pieces to her.

We walk past the docks of the village and then a man, who looks like a pirate, comes up to us.

"You look like world travelers," the pirate says. "You want to come on the ship to shop for curios?"

"What are curios?" Aang asks confused.

"I'm not entirely sure," the pirate says. "But we got them!"

He walks us into the ship and it is full of knick-knacks and junk. There are pots, jewelry, hats, furniture, scrolls, books and other weird items. There is one item that has red glowing eyes and it is starting to freak me out.

Another pirate is walking around on the ship and is looking at Momo. There is a scary looking parrot sitting on his shoulder and he walks up to Aang.

"How much for the Winger Lemur?" the pirate asks him and his parrot squawks at Momo.

"Momo's not for sale!" Aang exclaims and holds Momo.

I keep looking around the ship and I see a bunch of scrolls in a cabinet. I walk over to it and it looks like they have a bunch of earthbending scrolls. Katara comes up next to me and pulls out a scroll. She opens it and it is a waterbending scroll, with advanced moves.

"Wow!" Katara shouts. "It's a waterbending scroll!"

The pirate grabs the scroll and goes behind the counter.

"This scroll is from the North Pole and we got it there for a reasonable price, or _free_," he says. "We have a wealthy client from the Earth Kingdom, though I can make a deal with you."

"I know how to deal with these guys," Aang whispers to us. "What's the deal pirate sir?"

"I will give you the scroll immediately… for say two hundred gold pieces."

"How about one copper piece," Aang shows him the money and the pirate puts the scroll down laughing.

"That's funny kid."

"Alright then. Two copper pieces!"

The pirate chuckles and says, "That was almost funnier the second time. Stop playing around with me kid."

Katara looks really nervous now, for some reason and is insisting Aang that we should leave.

"Aye, we be castin' off now," Aang says, thinking he is talking like a pirate, but the pirate just stares at him strangely.

We leave the pirate ship and Katara is looking really nervous. I then see the pirates running out of the ship and then running towards us with sharp weapons in their hands.

"Run!" I shout.

We start running and then Aang airbends some mans cabbage cart towards the pirates, and Aang destroys the cart.

I hear the man scream, "My cabbages!"

We finally get back to the waterfall, where we were practicing our waterbending before. Everyone is really tired and I wonder why those pirates were chasing after us.

"Does anybody know why the pirates were chasing us?" I ask them.

"Just like pirates," Sokka says. "Usually you should have a reason before chasing someone."

Katara takes the waterbending scroll out of her coat and shows it to us.

"Katara!" Sokka shouts. "You stole from the pirates!"

"Well they is stole from a waterbender!" she argues. "Aang and I need it anyway, not some Earth Kingdom folk. You know I think of my theft of this scroll as high risk trading."

"I still don't like this," Sokka says displeased.

"Well Sokka… what's done is done," Aang says. "Lets try it out."

Katara opens the scroll but I take it from her. She doesn't do anything but I know how to do these moves. I examine the scroll and the first move on it is called the water whip. This is a very simple technique where water is formed into an elongated shape and then snapped at the target.

"Let me try it out first and show it to you guys," I tell Aang and Katara.

I get into my waterbending stance and bend the water around me. I bend the water in front of me and then around me. I then pull the water back like it shows, and whip the water towards the tree. I split the tree in front of me, which I think is pretty impressive.

"New move learned," I say. "You guys give it a try. It is a pretty simple technique."

Katara tries the technique first and she it is looking like she is willing to master it on the first turn, since I did but I already knew the move. She bends the water around her but then she strikes herself by accident. Looking very embarrassed, she then tries it again but this time hits Momo.

"Katara," Aang says, "you just have to shift your weight through the stances. See the key to bending is…"

"Will you please just shut your air hole!" Katara shouts. "Believe it or not infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!"

Sokka and I make an angry face at her.

"What?" she asks and Aang starts to cry. "Oh my gosh Aang. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But you know what? It won't happen again." She picks up the scroll and gives it to Aang. "I don't want anything to do with it anymore."

"That's okay Katara," Aang says and refuses the scroll.

"What about Momo?" Sokka asks her and Momo is rubbing his butt. "He is the real victim here."

Katara walks up to Momo and starts petting him.

"I'm sorry Momo."

"And what about me?" Sokka asks. "There was that time when…"

"No more apologies!" Katara shouts.

I wake up the next morning, and apparently we made camp here for the night. I look to my right and see that Katara's sleeping bag is empty.

"I can't believe it," Sokka says and empties his bag. "She took the scroll. You know it is just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep… Ah!"

A pair of nun chucks is thrown at Sokka and he dodges it. Then a net is shot at Aang and I and Aang airbends towards it. It goes right through the net and we get captured.

The pirates start to pull us away and Sokka shouts, " What I am not good enough to capture?"  
They then throw the net at Sokka and pull him along with us. The take us near the ocean and I see a couple of ships. The take the nets off of us and hold us tightly. I see Zuko, Iroh and the pirates.

"Well done," Zuko says.

"Kaya and Aang this is all my fault," Katara says.

"No it isn't Katara," Aang says.

"Yeah it kind of is," Iroh says.

"Good job Katara," I tell her.

"Give me the girl and boy," Zuko says.

"You give us the scroll," the pirate says.

"You're really going to hold over the Avatars for a stupid piece of parchment," I tell the pirates.

"Don't listen to her," Zuko says. "She is trying to turn us against each other."

"You are the Avatars?" the pirate asks.

"They sure are," Sokka says. "They are worth a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth you watertribe peasant!" Zuko shouts.

"Yeah, Sokka you really should shut your mouth," I tell Sokka sarcastically.

"I'm just saying it is bad business," Sokka says. "Just imagine how much the Fire Lord will pay for the Avatars. You guys will be set for life."

"Keep the scroll," the pirate tells Zuko. "We will get a lot more for the kids."

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me," Zuko says.

He and other soldier's firebends toward us, and we all dodge it. The pirate attacks them and throws some smoke bombs. Then the soldiers run toward us and the pirates jump in front of us. They then throw some more smoke bombs and I burn my rope off with my firebending. Then something hits me on the head and I pick it up. It is the scroll and I put it into my coat.

"Aang are you there?" I ask and I still can't see anything.

"I'm over here!" Aang shouts. "Sokka, Kaya follow my voice."

"Where? I can't find you?" Sokka shouts.

I crawl out of the smoke and find Sokka out there too. Aang jumps over us shouting at us to run. We see Katara pushing on a boat and we catch up to her.

"Help me get this boat in the water you guys," Katara says.

They push on it and I don't.

"How about we just waterbend it in," I say. "Katara and Aang to get the boat into the water we must push and pull the water.

So we do that and the boat moves into the water. We all climb up the ladder of the boat and see that everyone on land is still on fighting.

We get far into the water and see that Zuko's ship is following us, but the pirates are in it. They are catching up to us and I don't know what to do.

"Sokka!" I shout. "Can't you make the boat go any faster?"

"I don't know how," he says. "This boat wasn't made from the watertribe."

They are now on the other side of us and start jumping onto the boat. Before they attack I bend the water onto the boat and push them off. There is still one left and Katara does the water whip move.

"You did it," I say.

"I couldn't have done it without your help," she tells me.

"Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out," Sokka says while two other guys are holding him.

They throw Sokka against the ship and I bend water toward them. I then push them off the boat with waterbending and Aang knocks the other one off the boat with airbending.

Aang blows into his whistle and nothing happens. I look over the boat and see that there is a waterfall.

"You guys have to help me out," I say. "I can't prevent this ship from falling off the waterfall by myself. We have to push and pull the water."

We do exactly that and the boat stops moving. Though the other boat is coming toward us and the boat starts to fall over the waterfall. We are screaming now and we fall off. Luckily, we all land of Appa and the boat falls into the water.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy," Aang says.

"Yeah. We owe you one," Sokka says and Appa makes a noise.

"Aang," Katara says, "I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at waterbending without even trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry."

"That's okay Katara," Aang says.

"Besides who needs that stupid scroll anyway," she says.

"Is that so," I say and show her the scroll.

"The scroll!" she shouts.

"First," Sokka says. "What did you learn?"

"Dealing is wrong," she says.

I hand her the scroll.

"Unless it is from pirates," she says.

Aang laughs and says, "Good one Katara."

**I am SO SORRY that it took so long to update! I am being truthful when I say I didn't have any internet. I had time to write it, but I couldn't post it. **

**Sorry about the delay and see you soon!**


	10. Apology for my readers!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I've been so busy and honestly I forgot about this. I will be writing again and realize that some of you guys may not be reading this anymore, and it is understandable. Thank you to all that have waited to read and will still read after I haven't posted in a while. **

**See you guys in a couple of days! Since I have school I will update a chapter every week now! Enjoy reading and writing! :D**


	11. Jet

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 10: Jet**

Aang still has his dumb facial expression of curiosity going and I can't help myself but to ask him what is wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him, while Sokka and Katara just look at the ground.

"I am a little concerned," Aang says. "Were in a huge forest and… where's Momo?"

We all hear a loud squeaky noise that sounds like Momo. We all run towards the noise and look around us. Momo is in a trap, high above in the trees.

"Hang on Momo!" Aang shouts and airbends himself up there.

He jumps from tree to tree and branch to branch. He then gets to one branch and sees a rope. He lowers the rope down and the lowers the cage, which Momo is in, down.

I also see Aang let down the other two traps up there, with animals in it that look like small gorillas. He opens them and they run away.

Sokka bends down to look at it and says, "These are Fire Nation traps. I can tell from the metal work."

"That's not good," I say. "We better pack up camp and get moving. Unless anybody else has a better idea?"

No one says anything.

-:-

Katara throws up the sleeping bags to Aang, who is on top of Appa. I see that Sokka is tightening his up and looks over at us.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Sokka shouts. "We are not traveling in the air this time."

"What?" Aang asks. "Why wouldn't we fly?"

"Come on think about it," Sokka says. "Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa. He is just to noticeable."

"What? He is not to noticeable!" Katara shouts.

"He is a big, fluffy monster with an arrow on his head," I say and Appa growls. "It's kind of hard to miss him!"

"Kaya's just jealous because she doesn't have an arrow," Aang says and it calms Appa down.

"My instincts tell me we should play it safe and walk," Sokka says.

"Your instincts?" I ask.

"Who made you the boss," Katara says.

"I'm not the boss. I'm the leader."

"You're the leader! But your voice still cracks."

I chuckle at Katara's comment.

Sokka speaks in a deep voice on purpose, "I'm the oldest! I'm the leader!"

"If anyone is the leader it's Aang," Katara says. "He is the Avatar."

"Forgetting someone here?" I ask her. "I am the Avatar here too? But I am only 16 years old and Aang's 112."

"He's just a kid Katara," Sokka says.

"Sokka's right," Aang says hanging upside down on Appa. "Kaya is also more mature than me also. So the orders of the leaders should be Kaya, me, Sokka and then you Katara."

"I don't get you boys!" Katara shouts. "Always wanting someone in charge! Always needing a leader! Why does there have to be a leader? I don't understand! Kaya do you think there should be a leader?"

"Actually... I think I agree with Sokka." Katara's jaw drops a little. "I know that that is a shocker, but I agree with him. I think there should be a leader to take all of the responsibility. We will all help out but someone needs to make sure everyone is in order."

"Whatever..." she says. "But he is so bossy!"

"A little," I say.

"I bet you wouldn't be so bossy Sokka if you kissed a girl!" Katara shouts.

"I've kissed a girl!" Sokka shouts. "You've just haven't met her..."

"Who?" she asks. "Gran-Gran? I've met Gran-Gran."

"No!" He shouts. "Look. My instincts tell me that we have a better chance of not being seen on foot and I am the leader of this group."

"Okay," Katara says. "We will try it your way."

"Maybe walking will be fun!" Aang shouts.

-:-

After five minutes of walking...

"Walking sucks!" Aang shouts. "I don't know how people can do this! It stinks that everyone does not have a flying bison."

"Well I don't know Aang?" Katara asks sarcastically. "Maybe you should ask Sokka's instincts. They seem to know everything."

"Haha, very funny," Sokka says.

"I'm tired of carrying this backpack," Aang complains.

"You know who you should ask?" I say. "Sokka's instincts."

Aang and Katara both laugh.

"That's a great idea!" Aang shouts. "Hey! Sokka's instincts would you mind..."

"Okay!" Sokka shouts. "I get it! Look I am tired too but the important thing is we are safe from the Fire... Nation..."

When we walk past a patch of bushes we see a huge camp and lots of Fire Nation soldiers in it. They stare at us for a moment and everybody's eyes get wide.

"Run!" Sokka shouts.

We all throw our stuff on the ground and the soldiers start charging towards us. One of the firebends towards Sokka and he nearly dodges it, and some of the fire gets on his shirt.

"You're on fire!" I shout.

"Well you know..." Sokka says taking it as a compliment.

"No seriously," I say. "Your shirt."

Sokka starts to scream and Katara bends some water on his shirt, which makes the fire go out on his arm.

We then are surrounding by Fire Nation and we can not escape.

"If you let us pass and leave us alone we will not hurt you," Sokka says.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Bluffing..."

"You promise not to hurt us...?" one of the soldiers says and then falls to the ground.

"Good work Sokka!" I shout. "How did you do that?"

"Um... Instincts?"

Then I see a guy standing up in the trees and swoop down to the ground. He then hits one of the Fire Nation soldiers with his hooks. He has two weapons and they are both long hooks.

He runs towards two soldiers and swings them behind him using his hooks.

"Down you go," he says.

One of the soldiers shouts, "There in the trees!"

More men swoop down and take down the soldiers. I see a little boy then go on the soldiers head and somehow knock him unconscious. Also a boy in the trees shooting arrows at the soldiers and hitting them all perfectly.

I decide that they may need a little help and then I start fighting. I use my water whip spell to knock all of them down. One of the soldiers come towards me and I bend the water to go in front of me, and turn it into ice. They run into it and fall down.

I see that the boy with the hooks is having trouble and then I help him. I waterbend the soldiers away and he nods at me.

I look over at Sokka and he is holding his boomerang out in front of him, screaming. I then see the boy with the hooks run towards him and knock down the soldier, in which Sokka was going to hit.

"Hey!" Sokka shouts. "He was mine!"

"You gotta be quicker!" he says.

Two soldiers left and a big man comes down in front of them. He takes out the big wooden stick that was strapped onto his back and hit them with it.

He then runs up to me and whispers, "Hey."

"Hi," I say.

I realize the guy is kind of cute and he looks around my age. He has a piece of wheat grass in his mouth and he also has brown hair, with interesting eyebrows.

"How did you take down an army single handed!" Aang shouts.

"Army?" Sokka shouts sounding jealous. "There were only like twenty guys."

"My name is Jet and these are my freedom fighters," Jet says. "Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, the Duke, and Pipsqueak."

Aang walks up to the small kid and says, "Pipsqueak! That's a funny name."

"You think my name is funny?" the huge man next to the small one says angrily.

"It's hilarious!" Aang shouts and I feel like that was the wrong choice of words.

Then Pipsqueak startes laughing very loudly.

-:-

We start searching through the camp for extra supplies and Sokka is standing there pissed off and staring at everyone.

I walk up to Jet and Katara follows me. Jet is leaning against a tree and sharpening his hooks with a rock.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," Jet says and his face brightens up.

"Thanks for saving us there," I say. "We were a bit outnumbered."

"Your welcome," he says. "Wouldn't want a pretty girl getting hurt."

Katara starts to smile.

"Hey!" Sokka shouts. "Thats my sister!"

"Don't worry," Jet says. "I wasn't talking about your sister."

"Ugh..." Katara says angrily.

"I'm just kidding," he says. "I should be thanking you guys though."

"Why?" I ask. "You were the one fighting the most."

"But if you guys weren't there we couldn't have done it. We've been watching those group of soldiers for a while now and we needed a distraction. You guys were the perfect distraction."

"We were relying on instincts," Katara says looking at Sokka.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that," Jet says and Sokka walks away.

It seems like Sokka doesn't trust him at all, by the face he was making.

"Shut up Katara," I say.

"That's not very nice," Jet says.

"I didn't say I was a nice person," I say and glare at him.

He looks at me like he is inspecting me and I don't think I trust Jet that much.

"Sorry," he says.

"Hey Jet!" the Duke shouts, which is the little kid. "We found some explosive jelly!"

"And also some jelly candies!" Pipsqueak shouts.

"That's great," Jet shouts. "Don't get those mixed up and lets bring them back to the hideout."

"You have a hideout?" Aang asks him.

"Yeah," Jet says. "You want to see it?"

"Yes, we want to see it!" Katara shouts and moves close to Jet.

-:-

"We're here," Jet says.

We stop in the middle of forest.

"Where?" Sokka says. "I don't see anything here."

"Hold this," Jet says and gives him a piece or rope.

"Why?" Sokka says. "What does this do? Ah..."

He gets jerked into the air and is thrown high up into the trees.

"Your turn next Aang," Jet says offering the rope.

"I can get up by myself thanks," Aang says and starts running up the trees.

"Take my hand um..." Jet mumbles.

"Kaya," I say and then take his hand.

The rope starts going up and I see a jealous look on Katara's face.

We get up to the top and I hear Aang shout, "Nice place you got!"

I let go of him and look at the view.

"Nice," I say. "Sorry about earlier. I guess I am a little grouchy today. I'm really tired."

"That's okay," Jet says.

"But..." I say. "I don't want to start anything..."

"I was just giving you a compliment, but sorry if I got off on the wrong foot."

I then see Katara just got to the top and her jaw drops.

"Amazing! Jet this is beautiful!" she shouts.

"Thanks," he says. "I didn't catch all of your names."

"Well I am Katara," she says. "That's Kaya and Aang is the bald kid playing on the ropes over there. Sokka is my brother, the one who follows his instincts."

"Good to know," Jet says.

"It's so pretty up here!" Katara shouts.

"It is pretty and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us," Jet says.

Smellerbee then swings from a rope and jumps onto the ledge were on and says, "They would love to find you. Wouldn't the Jet?"

"It's not going to happen Smellerbee," Jet says.

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" I ask him.

We start to walk over a bridge that is connecting in between trees and we are very high in the air now.

"I've been causing them a little trouble," Jet says and I almost trip. "Watch yourself there."

"Thanks."

"See they took over a nearby Earth-kingdom town a few years back," Jet says.

"We've been ambushing their troops, stealing their supplies, and doing anything we can to mess with them," Pipsqueak says.

"One day will drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town," Jet says.

"That's so brave," Katara says and blushes.

"Then Sokka comes out of nowhere and says, "Yeah nothing is braver than a guy in a treehouse."

I chuckle and Katara says, "Don't pay any attention to my brother."

"No problem," Jet says. "You probably had a rough day."

"Do you guys live here?" I ask them.

"That's right," Jet says. "Longshot here, his town got burned down by the Fire Nation. We found the Duke trying to steal our food, but I don't think he ever had a home."

"What about you?" Katara asks him.

He stops and then says, "Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. The day changed me forever."

"Sokka and I lost our mother from the Fire Nation," Katara says. "We were also very young like you."

"I never even knew my parents so..." I mutter.

"I'm so sorry Katara," Jet says.

There's silence.

"How did you survive without any parents?" Jet asks.

"It's a long story."

-:-

We sit at a table with lots of food on it. Mostly berries and nuts, but also some meat. Must be hard to survive out in the wild.

Momo is stuffing his face full of berries and his fur starts to turn red.

"Today we struck another Fire Nation camp," Jet says raising his cup up and everyone starts to cheer. "I got a special joy from the look on one soldiers face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a crazy bull.

The Duke goes onto the table and starts to dance, while everyone cheers for him.

"Now the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding out in the trees," Jet says and continues, "Maybe there right?"

Everyone starts to boo at the comment Jet made.

"Or maybe they are _dead_ wrong," Jet says and emphasizes on the word dead.

That makes everyone cheer again.

"Hey Jet nice speech," Katara says and he sits next to her.

"Thanks," he says. "Hey I was impressed when you and Aang had some great bending today. Especially you Kaya."

I just nod at his comment.

"Well they're great," Katara says. "Aang and Kaya are the Avatar. I could use some more training."

Katara starts to blush and I say, "Yeah you could."

"Avatars huh?" Jet asks with an impressed tone. "Very nice."

"Thanks!" Aang shouts.

"Yeah," I mumble.

"So I might know a way you guys can help us in a struggle," Jet says.

"Unfortunately we have to leave tonight," Sokka says butting in.

"Sokka you're kidding me?" Jet asks. "I needed you on an important mission tomorrow!"

"What mission?" Sokka asks before walking away.

-:-

Sokka goes away on his mission while I stay on guard in the trees.

Katara comes up to me and asks, "How did you get this high into this tree? It took me forever to get up here just to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask her.

"What do you think about Jet?" she asks me.

"What do you think about him?" I ask her.

"Fine. I'll tell you first. I think Jet is sweet and protective. I think that he can protective us."

"You like him don't you?"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do! It's pretty obvious."

"That's not the point anyway! Now tell me what you think of Jet?"

"I think that we can't trust him so fast. I don't like him so much."

"Why are you just so judgmental?"

I stand up and shout to her, "Look Katara! We just met this person and we barely even know him! I know you guys have something in common but I don't trust him."

"You don't have to be a jerk about it!"

"Then just leave Katara! Go! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Fine."

I see Sokka has returned and I go down to him. Aang swings in from a rope and jumps onto the ledge with us. Katara climbs down a ladder and it doesn't look like she's mad at me anymore.

"How was the mission Sokka?" I ask him.

"Sokka is Jet back?" Katara asks him.

"Yeah!" Sokka shouts angrily. "He's back, but we're leaving!"

"What?" Aang asks.

"But I made him these hat," Katara says and pulls out a hat.

"Oh gosh," I mumble and Aang puts on the girly hat.

"Your boyfriend, Jet, is a thug," Sokka says.

"I knew we couldn't trust him," I say.

"What?" Katara asks. "No, he is not!"

"He's messed up Katara," Sokka says.

"He's not messed up," Aang says and continues, "he just has a different way of life. A really fun way of life!"

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Sokka shouts.

"I want to here Jet's side of the story," Katara demands.

"Oh Katara I think I hate you right now," I whisper.

-:-

We are in Jet's tent and Jet says, "Did you mention the man was Fire Nation?"

"No he didn't," Katara says.

"So what?" Sokka asks. "He was still an innocent old man."

"Well I found his knife and look what was in it," Jet says and pulls something out of the top of the knife. "It was poison. He was here to assassinate me."

"I didn't see any knife," Sokka says.

"See Sokka I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife," Katara says.

"There was no knife!" Sokka shouts. "I'm going back to the hut and packing my things."

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet?" he asks us. "I really need your help."

"What can we do?" Aang asks.

"Hold on," I say. "Look Jet! I don't know what you are doing or planning but you better cut it out. If I find out you are using us... you don't want to know what I will do to you."

"Kaya!" Katara shouts.

"It's all right," Jet says. "I understand. You just met me and you don't know if I am safe or not. I get it."

"Hmm..." I mutter angrily.

"The Fire Nation are planning to burn down our forest," he says. "If you could waterbend to fill the the space we could fight the fires. But if you leave now they could burn down our home."

-:-

Katara marches into a tent where Sokka is and says, "We can't leave now with the Fire Nation going to burn down the forest!"

"I'm sorry Katara!" Sokka shouts. "Jet is very smooth but we can't trust him."

"I agree," I say.

"You know what I think?" she asks.

"No one cares..." I mumble.

"I think you're jealous that he is a better warrior and a better leader!" Katara shouts.

"Katara I am not jealous of Jet," Sokka says. "It's just that my instincts..."

Katara cuts him off and says, "Well my instincts tells me we need to stay here a little longer and help him."

"Katara you don't need to go all bitch on your brother," I say.

"Excuse me?" she says. "I am not!"

"Yes you are. Just because you are in love with Jet doesn't mean you have to be on his side all the time. He is your brother, he should come first."

"Come on Aang," she says and walks away.

"Sorry Sokka and Kaya," Aang apologizes and leaves.

-:-

The next morning, I hear a shouting in my ear and I wake up to see Sokka screaming my name.

"What! What!" I shout.

"I overheard Jets plan. He is going to flood the village and innocent people are going to die. When I overheard them I escaped from Smellerbee and Pipsqueak because they went into their own forest trap. But we have to warn the villagers!"

"Okay lets get on Appa before we are too late!"

We run to Appa and jump on him. He flies to the village and then we jump off of him. We then go into the middle of the village and I firebend a fireball into the air to get everyones attention.

Everyone is now looking at us and Sokka says," You have to evacuate the place! The people in the woods are going to flood the village!"

"He must be a spy!" one of the villagers shouts.

Everyone starts agreeing with person who says that and an old man says, "Listen to them. They are not spies. I know because I saw him in the forest and he helped me."

"Okay everyone!" I shout. "We need to go now!"

All the villagers evacuate the village and I see the water starting to come towards us. Everyone is on the side village and I see the place being flooded. All the buildings getting ripped out of the ground and other things getting destroyed.

I see a little girl grab her doll that was floating in the water and hug it.

"We need to get back," I tell Sokka.

"Hey," Sokka says and hugs me. "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem," I say and let go. "Now lets go!"

We get onto Appa and the villagers thank us.

We ride up to the top of the mountain and see all of them there. Jet is frozen on a tree with only his head not frozen.

"Sokka! Kaya!" Katara shouts.

"I warned the villagers of your plan," he says. "At first they didn't believe me and thought I was a spy, but one person stood up for me... the old man. The villagers just left just in time."

"What!" Jet shouts.

"Come on," I say and Aang jumps onto Appa.

Katara turns around and Jet says in an innocent voice, "Katara please help me."

"Goodbye Jet," she says and gets onto Appa with a tear slowly going down her face.

"Yip-Yip," Sokka says and we fly away.

"Hey look, I am sorry for earlier today Katara," I say.

"It's all right," she says. "I was being a... you know what. But thanks for looking out for us."

"No problem."

"We thought you were going to the dam?" Aang asks. "How come you went to the village instead?"

"Let me guess?" Katara says. "Your instincts told you?"

"Hey sometimes they are right," he says.

"Um Sokka..." Aang says. "We are going the wrong way. You know that, right?"

"And sometimes they are wrong!" he says and turns Appa around.

**-:-**

**Sorry guys that it took me such a long time to update! I have been trying to do everything at once! **

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK!**


	12. The Northern Air Temple

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 12: The Northern Air Temple**

On our way to the Northern Air Temple, I thought about what we've been through already as a pack. I recently had to travel with two groups across a canyon, the clean folks and some barbarians on the other hand. Aang and I watched over the groups starving, finding out later they had food. That made us very upset but later on we forgot about it. Aang recently shared some news of why and how he ran away. Looks like Aang and I have more than one thing in common.

We traveled to some weird village with some strange fortuneteller, who seemed to let the clouds tell the fortunes. At times I was skeptical about it, but it did work telling us that the volcano was going to erupt. Katara though seemed to be very quiet after talking to the fortuneteller, and I was confused about mine. Here's what happened.

_"Please sit down," the fortuneteller told me. She was wearing layers of colorful clothing and big beads. _

_ "Kaya," I said and put my hand toward her, waiting for her to shake it. _

_ "Aunt Wu," she said and shook it slowly. "What can I help you with?"_

_ "Well…" I stuttered. "One subject, which I usually don't talk about a lot."_

_ "I already know what you are going to say. I can sense it."_

_ Aunt Wu had a huge smile on her face, because I guess she liked to talk about this subject a lot. _

_ "Relationships," I mumbled. "Any kind of a relationship. Not any specifics." _

_ The smile only got larger on her face and she threw a couple of bones and leaves in the fire. The fire became larger and she stared into the fire, as it seemed that she saw images. _

_ "Relationship with your parents are slim, as the cracked bones tell me," she said in a low voice. "Any explanation of that?"_

_ "Run away when I was younger."_

_ "Makes sense to me. You don't seem to have any siblings at all, and I can't seem to find any of your parents. Your later love life or relationships is very hard to read, but it will come when you least expect it. You are a very pretty girl, so you'll be fine. Your friends are true, but betraying them is never a good idea. I just got that feeling of betrayal. It may not be from you, but be careful. _

Later on, Katara had lost her necklace recently. I don't know who has it, but hopefully someone had it because if it were lost that would be bad. Aang also met up with his old firebending master, Jeong Jeong, and he finally decided to teach Aang for real this time. Katara did get burnt in the process, which made Aang take a break and not to learn it. I did pick up a few tricks along the way.

"You're too quiet," Sokka told me with that stupid grin on his face. "Look we are on the way to the air temple, so maybe there you can do your avatar shit."

"Sokka," I looked at him and continued, "Never mind…"

Milo crawled closer to me and went in between Sokka and me. Sokka always wanted to know what is going on, but he is just in peoples business too much. I know he is just looking out for me, though.

"The air temple doesn't seem to be abandoned," Katara said.

"Great observation…" I mumbled and squinted to see well. "Are those earthbenders?"

"I don't know," Aang said disappointingly. "What happened…"

"It's called other people moving in," I said. "Sorry Aang looks like all the airbenders are gone. I seriously am wondering how I am going to learn airbending."

"It'll happen somehow," Katara said.

Usually when I listen to Katara all I hear is sometime of idiotic sentence, or is that Sokka? But sometimes she has some inspirational and actually good words to say. I feel like Katara is random, but she is a useful girl.

Appa slowly landed onto the temple grounds and everyone stared at us. We came here because we heard the story about the "air walkers", but now there were just earthbenders. I noticed that the people, who were airbending in the sky, flying, were actually not airbending.

"Are you sure that's airbending?" I asked and jumped off Appa, Milo following behind.

"Well that sure have the spirit, but it seems like gliding more like instead of airbending," Aang said. "Hey! You!"

Aang was trying to catch the attention of a young boy, who was in his wheelchair. He had a glider that was connected to it, so he could roam the skies but it would be put away in the wheelchair somehow. I didn't know the mechanics of it.

"Hey there newcomers," Teo said. "Welcome to the Northern Air Temple! Beautiful, isn't it?"

There was a silence as he smiled at us with his pearly white teeth. A man with green robes come out from behind him and fixes one of the wheels quickly.

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

"Um… I'm the mechanist," he said.

"Mechanist!" Aang yelled. "What have you done to the temple, mechanist?"

"What's with your eyebrows?" Sokka asked and laughed. "Looked like they're in patches and he was playing with matches."

"Good one man," I said and gave him a high five. "Seriously, what is going on here?"

"Well, I suppose we are the sky people," Teo said. "My father had made all of this for us, and we appreciate it very much."

"Hmm…" Sokka moaned. "Alright then. Katara go with Teo, Aang and Kaya explore the temple, and I will go with the mechanist as he calls himself."

"Come on Aang," I said and he followed behind me.

The temple was big and old. The architecture definitely looked like it was made partly from nature and partly from monks. There was some moss growing on the side of the temple and the doors were about five times higher that me, which meant they were heavy, very heavy.

I tried to push the door open, which was a huge effort.

"Why is this door so big?" I asked. "All the other ones seem to be at actual height."

"Must be something important I guess," Aang said.

"Well then I'm going to get it open. No matter how long it takes me. Stand back for one moment. Actually, mind helping me Aang."

"Wait a minute. I think that there is something on the door, Kaya."

"Wow, how did I not even notice that?"

This huge door had some air vents on it, which meant it had to be open by airbending somehow so I was no use to this. Looks like this was the entrance to the air temple sanctuary.

"Look like this is up to me," Aang said.

Aang turned around forming a ball shape hunk of air. He throws it toward the vents and it starts to turn around. All of them were a blue color and now they turned into a purple color. The door opened slowly and I started to get nervous to see what was in there.

Of course, there was always some bad news for us on the other side of that door. Aang stood there frozen in shock. Machines, pipes, and gadgets were everywhere and lets not forget that dreadful symbol. The Fire Nation and it looks like someone was storing some monstrous weapons for war.

"Oh God," I mumbled. "Tanks and war balloons."

I heard footsteps coming up from behind me and I saw the mechanist walking toward us very slowly. Aang face flushed into a different shade of red and he was filled with anger now.

"Let's go now Aang," I insisted. "We don't help people who are with the Fire Nation."

Aang did know I was from the Fire Nation, but I was here to help. Sometimes I regret coming from there, but I was a runaway and wasn't born there. General Iroh was a lot different then most of the Fire Nation, and wasn't like his nephew, Zuko.

"If the Fire Nation are coming to pick these up and I'm sure they will, they need to be eliminated," I said and Aang nodded.

"I'm here ladies and gentleman!" Sokka shouted with his hands in the air. "What's wrong?"

"If you want to help, help destroy the Fire Nation," I told him.

"I can make some sort of bomb to destroy them," he said. "You guys can fly through the air bending towards them, since I can't do that. When are they coming?"

"Today," he said frowning. "In about five to ten minutes."

"Let's get into position then," I said. "Aang and Katara you guys can ride Appa and roam the skies, using your bending toward them. I'll ride on Milo and attack on ground. I'll bend some water into the air if I need help or if I am injured. I can hear them coming, let's go quickly!"

I whistled pretty loud and Milo came running toward me, preparing for battle. He could sense it, but I don't know how.

I saw some of the Fire Nation coming up toward the mountain, and Teo was rolling his wheelchair as fast as he could toward the temple. Katara and Aang had gotten in the air already and were now bending at them. Sokka and the mechanist were dropping some pretty smelly bombs on them.

I jumped onto Milo's back and rode him outside. I broke all of the ladders that the Fire Nation had brought and leaned against the mountain. I bended the water out of the flowers and the grass, which made them dry, and bended the water toward the Fire Nation soldiers. I made the water freeze after that, and the soldiers kept falling down one by one.

*** An hour later ***

I lay down on the saddle on top of Appa, exhausted. I wiped off the sweat on my forehead and Katara was healing my wounds. I didn't do it myself because I was to tired.

"Where too next?" Sokka asked.

"We are going to the North Water Tribe of course," Katara said. "I need to learn more and so do you Kaya, even though you already know most things of waterbending."

"I know what I taught myself," I said and chuckled, which made Katara's jaw drop.

"Taught yourself!" she shouted. You are way too good!"

"Whatever you say. Aang let's actually head towards the north please, so we can actually get there by tomorrow."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've just finished school, so I had plenty of time to write. Now there will be a lot more of this and I can finally maybe finish the story by the end of the summer, or at least book one.**

**Stay tuned for more and thanks for reading guys! Also thanks for being so patient! I will be updating every Monday, so then I'll have a deadline!**


	13. The Waterbending Master

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 13: The Waterbending Master**

* * *

"Come on!" Sokka wined. "Hurry up, go, soar, faster! Let's go, you are so slow!"

I lay back on Appa as I heard Sokka moan about Appa being too slow. That's only because we are all so tired. I wish that we could have stopped somewhere before, so I wouldn't be massaging my eyes to make them stop hurting. I also really wanted to take a shower, because it has been a while… too long.

"Well Sokka maybe we should climb on your back and you could fly us to the North Pole!" Aang shouted defensively at him. "You don't know how it feels to be a bison!"

"I'd probably go faster!" Sokka replied angrily.

"Calm down everyone," Katara said. "Look we have been traveling in the air for two days straight, so we are all really cranky. Sokka stop complaining were almost there, and Aang sorry about him. He is a pain in the…"

"Oh shut it," Sokka interrupted her. "Just jealous!"

"Of what?" she yelled oversensitively. " Of some insensitive, smart mouth, pathetic, disgusting, arrogant, repulsive, stupid little boy!"

"Chill, now you're angry," I chuckled. "I mean can't you two…"

I was interrupting by getting yanked out of the saddle by some waterbenders. So my first instinct of course is to attack, and I did. Bending their water right back at them and landing on one of their boats. The other guards grabbed my arms and twisted them behind me, like if I was being arrested. My legs were still free though, and I froze the men behind me who were holding on to me. I didn't use my firebending, because that would probably just make matters worse.

"Stop, stop!" someone yelled.

I realized that Aang hand landed Appa, and they made a simple mistake. The northern water tribe realized that we were the Avatars. They must have seen the arrow on Aang head, but you're blind if you didn't. It's so noticeable.

"Want to let go of me!" I commanded and jerked my right arm.

They let go of me immediately and started to paddle the boats into the northern water tribe. The benders standing on the ice wall raising it up, and we went right in under it. We followed the stream into town and they let me out of the boat.

"Sorry about that ma'am," one of the guards said.

"Just doing your job," I said and got out of the boat.

They paddled away and went back outside of the ice walls. I looked around this huge village, and it was all made of snow and ice. That's what I was expecting when I came here, but it actually doesn't feel as cold as you would think. That is probably until the moon comes out that is when you need to go layer up or head inside. Not that heading inside would make a difference, because everything is made of ice.

I finally met up to the others, took them long enough to find me. A man with long brown hair walked up to us and had a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome to the northern water tribe!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to take you all around the tribe, so like a quick tour!"

"Great we could get familiar with the place," Katara said.

The tour started talking, but I dozed off. I didn't bother to listen to tour guides, because they annoyed me too much and I just get bored a quarter of the way in. I've also noticed that Sokka has been keeping his eye out for this girl, but she is more that just a girl. She is a princess here, and her name is Yue. So her name is Princess Yue of course, and she is gorgeous.

Since she is the tribal princess, she would make most of the decisions for people. She lives in the palace and she is a great influence to the place. Most of the people living here would look up to her.

"Shall we send you all to the palace?" the tour guide asked. "It is the princess's birthday and we're honoring you as our guests. People of the southern water tribe and the Avatars. Also…"

"I'm going to stop you write there," I said and he looked at me with his dumb smile on his face. "There a salon or something around here, where I can freshen up?"

"Yeah, actually right over there."

He pointed over to the shop right next to us and I thanked him. I told them that I would meet up at the palace later. I really needed to freshen up and fix my horrible hair. So I opened the door to the salon and there were a bunch of women there, but I wasn't surprised. It's probably the only one in town.

"Hi," I said anxiously.

"You the Avatar!" the Asian lady shouted. "My name Lily. Nice to meet you."

"Can I get a haircut and just take a shower real quick. Oh by the way, how much would that cost?"

"On the house, since you are our special guests!"

I guess there were some great things about being the Avatar, but don't think that is all too great. The lady took me into the back and showed me where everything was. I washed my hair and got loose, trying to get all the stress away from me. I turned the shower off and grabbed the bathrobe outside of the door. I put it on and took another towel to dry my hair. It's too bad the showers were cold.

"Would you like a haircut?" Lily said and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"What can you do?" I asked unsure to say yes.

"Cut it obviously, layers, highlights, and I could dye it."

"Dye it, like a different color?"

"Yeah. Which color would you like?"

She handed me a sheet of colors and I looked through all of them. There weren't too many, but the one that popped out to me was a brownish red color. It was more on the red side and I really liked it. I thought the colors were a mix, and since I am the Avatar I could bend multiply elements. The hair reminded me of that for some reason so I told her die my hair that color.

"But the down side is that the dye will fade in a months time. But it will go back to your natural brown, so it won't look bad. You have such a pretty face and it would really make your green eyes pop, you know?"

"Fine," I said. "I'll do it."

* * *

It took her thirty minutes to dye my hair. She said it was on the house, so I thanked her many times. I left and went to the palace, where the celebration was still going on. I saw all of them outside, and the princess up top being honored for her birthday and Sokka drooling over her.

"Oh wow!" Katara shouted and ran up to me. She started to touch my hair, like she was touching her first pair of scissors.

"You look awesome. Plus, now people won't recognize that you are the Avatar. They would look for brown hair and now it's red! Nice! I love it!"

She gave me hug, because that is what she always does. Aang said it looked nice too. They told me that they were giving speeches before about coming here and learning.

"Everyone sit down, sit down!" the announcer spoke and we all found some seats up front. "Now lets have a round of applause for Princess Yue's sixteenth birthday!"

Everyone started to clap, whistle, and yell, including Sokka.

"Calm down everybody! Anyway lets also celebrate for her upcoming marriage!"

This made Sokka's smile turn into a frown. He then shoved some more food into his face, and I also took a bite of some chicken. He ate like an animal though, and you think he would try to have some manners, since he was sitting next to Yue. Then Pakku, the waterbending master began preforming with his students some elaborate moves for entertainment. Then Sokka started to brag about himself, which was quite funny.

"You know I am kind of a prince myself," he said and was trying to flex. "Yeah the Southern Water Tribe basically honors me, so were alike in many ways."

"What kind of prince is that?" Katara asked amused trying to embarrass him. "Maybe prince of the slobs, or prince of the…"

Sokka blushed and said, "I'm a prince of a lot of things! Now shoo, shoo…"

He pushed Katara away and kept on flirting with Yue. I had to listen to them some more, since it was so interesting.

"You know, I am going to be in town for a while," he said and continued to ask so awkwardly, "Would you like to do an activity together, maybe some time?"

Then I had to stop listening when Pakku came up to us and shook our hands.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Aang exclaimed and let go of his hand. Kaya, Katara and I will be looking forward to learning waterbending after some rest! We are tired."

Master Pakku quickly smirked and said, "Just because you are the Avatars doesn't mean you get any special treatment. I'm not impressed with your work ethics. You will be ready at sunrise the next day."

* * *

As we approach the palace the next day, Master Pakku seemed to have a wild look on his face. I don't know what he was thinking, but I did have an idea.

"What is she doing here?" Pakku said and pointed at Katara. "It is forbidden for women to learn waterbending!"

"What about me?" I shouted because I was offended. "I'm a girl. Why do I have to learn from you then?"

"Because you are the Avatar!" he said. "That's the only reason I have to teach you. I don't want too, but I talked it over with the others and they believed that you should learn from me. Your choice I guess."

"Fight me," I said. "If I win, you teach Katara with us."

"Fine," he said. "This will be easy."

"Watch what you say," I mumbled.

Master Pakku had told everyone the whole story and how he was going to fight me, because I said so. He pushed Aang and Katara out of the way. He asked me if I was ready and of course I said yes.

The first thing he did was shoot water at me and we kept streaming it back at forth to each other. So then the water kept becoming bigger as we kept streaming it. Eventually, when it became right enough size I turned the water into ice and sent it toward him. He dodged it and I went near a column of ice. I sliced up razor-sharp section of it and sent many towards him at top speed. Although he broke it with his wrists, so that didn't work.

I took large amounts of water and kept sending them towards him. I kept shooting and shooting and shooting. Finally he blocked it and he got me. He pushed me over with a huge wave and froze it. I was stuck.

"See women aren't as good as they think," he said to everyone.

As he kept on talking I kept on thinking. My nose started to get really hot and my breath became very hot. Pakku didn't notice because he was bragging to the crowd the ice started to melt. Then I was free and it was my time to strike again. So I did.

Bam! Head frozen.

He fell to the ground and I said, "Yeah, well, Pakku wasn't exactly right about women. Anyway… ah!"

Before I knew it I was flying in the air, and I was banged against an igloo. My head started to hurt, started to hurt a lot. My vision was getting a little blurry and then something came to me.

_Outside of school. _

_ "I've mastered that move and all of you know it," Azula bragged to all of the others. _

_ "Oh totally!" Ty Lee shouted."Ten years old and already a fighting machine!"_

_ "Oh brother, don't you agree with me?" Azula asked Zuko. "Didn't I do so much better? Dad would be so proud. What did you do today, Zuko?"_

_ Azula was so cruel about everything. I was sitting in the field practicing my calligraphy, and listening to her mean comments. She was always mean to everyone and bragged. _

_ "It doesn't matter what I learned," he said uncomfortably and embarrassed. _

_ "I'm not surprised," she said. _

_ "Don't act like you're all that," I said and walked up to her. "Obviously someone has been getting extra training."_

_ "Smart mouth," she mumbled. "Stop sucking up to my brother."_

_ "Actually, I'm just stating the facts," I said. "The truth hurts sometimes."_

_ "Let's go girls," she glared at me and walked away. _

_ "I'll talk to you later!" Ty Lee shouted._

_ "Nice," Mai whispered in my ear and I grinned. _

_ "No need to thank me," I told him. _

_ "Wasn't going too," he said._

_ "Fine. Next time I won't say anything. No need to be a jerk."_

_ I turned around and starting to go back to my tree, where I was writing._

_ "Wait," he said. "I'm sorry. But, don't defend me it's embarrassing."_

_ "I get it, but someone had to do something."_

* * *

"Ouch," I said rubbing my head and moaning.

"Are you okay Kaya," Aang said and helped me up.

"Yeah…" I moaned.

"Too far Pakku!" Aang yelled.

"I apologize," he said. "I take it back, you are very good. Simple moves and I would like to teach you more."

"Okay. What about Katara?"

"Well you lost."

"I guess that's only fair. I'm not one to break a deal."

"You are very strong. I sense a lot of power when I am around you," he complimented me.

"Thanks, I guess."

* * *

We met up in our house that they let us stay in, and everyone was complaining.

"Ugh!" Sokka moaned. "Yue is sending me mixed signals! She wanted to meet me on the bridge and then she just ran away crying!"

"Well, I didn't think you were that scary," I said.

"Shut it," he said whining.

"I am so mad Master Pakku won't teach me!" Katara said angrily. "I mean he's teaching Kaya."

"I tried talking him to," I said.

"Yeah she did," Aang backed me up. "Katara, I don't like it either. How about I teach you everything that I learn at nighttime."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," I said. "You could get caught."

"Oh shush you!" Katara shouted and excitingly said, "I can't wait! It's a prefect idea!"

"Whatever," I said. "You know when my head was hurting I had a flashback."

"What?" Aang asked surprised and everyone started to listen to me.

"Yeah… It was weird. I saw Zuko and Azula, when we were younger. It could mean something, you know?"

"I doubt it," Katara said calmly. "You could miss him from when you guys were friends, and your upset that he may not want to be friends with you anymore because you are helping us. So you are basically a traitor to…"

"Shut up Katara," Sokka quietly told her.

"Sorry," she said.

"You guys go train."

* * *

I awoke because of loud yelling outside. How long was I asleep? It felt like such a short time but apparently it wasn't. I went outside of the house and I saw Katara and Master Pakku training together. I was confused by the sound of this. I went up to them and she smiled at me.

"Alright, I'm confused," I said and did the moves that they were practicing. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep for two days," she said chuckling.

"No wonder I'm so hungry."

Aang laughed and said, "You must have been so tired of flying and your body didn't want to wake up. But welcome back."

"Thanks," I said. "What did I miss?"

"Well, you were right about Aang and I getting caught," Katara said. "I guess we should have listened to you. Okay so the next day came and I fought him and proved myself worthy for training."

"Hmm… I didn't know you were that good," I joked.

"I surprise many people," she said. "Anyway, then Master Pakku accepted to teach me. Oh, and Sokka just found out Yue's engaged.

"I was wondering why he was sobbing over there," I said. " And Yue is trying to comfort him. I thought he already knew that. They did announce it at her birthday party, but I guess he wasn't listening."

"I have something to tell you Katara," he said and everyone stopped bending. "Katara, your grandmother left the arranged mother with me to begin her life in the South Pole."

"I understand," Katara said. "She refuses to let the tribe's customs rule her life."

I saw that Yue was listening and that she was crying now. She ran away and Sokka was following her, so that he would comfort her.

"You two keep working on the water bullet," Pakku demanded.

"I already know how to do that move," I said, while the others practiced it.

"I know," he said. "I will be teaching you to do the water pinwheel today, so listen up."

As he does that, I will still worried about the flashback I had earlier. What if it met something? But if it didn't mean something, why did I have that flashback out of all of them? Why was it about them most of all?

* * *

**That was a lot faster than I thought it would be to update it. I guess that I couldn't stop writing. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! If you are a new reader please go back to chapter 1 to read, even though the grammar is atrocious and the tense is wrong. Sorry about that :/ It's supposed to be past tense.**

**If you guys are wondering when a lot of the romance is going to come, it will be around Book 2 and Book 3. So it will be very soon guys I promise. Book 1 is a lot of story and character development and there is only about 2 chapters left in it. **

**Tell me if you guys liked this chapter or not, I hope you did!**

**I will be updating soon ****everyone! Please keep reading :) **


	14. The Seige of the North, Part 1

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 14: The Seige of the North, Part 1**

* * *

Of course Katara was getting into the waterbending training, and she was taking it a little bit too seriously. What I mean by that is that she just doesn't come to the trainings at the time we are supposed too, but an hour before. I guess you could say dedicated, or obsessively crazy with learning from a master.

I find myself laid back when it comes to that stuff, because I already know a lot of these moves. What I wanted to do when I was younger was to go to various waterbending masters and learn from all of them. That would have probably been easier if I didn't run away, and if Iroh wouldn't have taken care of me.

Although Katara has gotten pretty good at waterbending, I don't know yet if mastered, but she couldn't beat me yet. Master Pakku does like serious students, which then he may not like Aang or me, yet we are the Avatars who need to learn this. Aang doesn't help it out when he tells Master Pakku to watch him, and then bend some snow and become a snowman. As usual, Katara and Pakku unimpressed, but it was pretty funny.

"How about you don't do that Aang," I said and he came out of his snowman form. "Master Pakku, I would like to inform you that I have mastered three moves. The ice claws, water knife, and the water cloak."

"Demonstrate all please," he said sternly.

First off were the ice claws. To do this move, I drew some water around my fingers and froze it. I then shot the small ice claws at Aang snowman, knocking it down and making Aang groan. I went on to the next move, which was the water knife. There was a metal pole with a light up top, and I was going to cut it in half. I shaped the water into a super-sharp edge for a second and than cut through the metal. The last one was the water cloak. It took me a while to get but I got it eventually, and I used the water to form armor with tentacle-like arms. I grabbed one of the students with the tentacles and whipped them into a pile of snow.

"Done," I said with a smile on my face.

The smile went down to a frown when I saw a grey a particle fly through the sky. I knew what this met, and soon the fountain started to turn gray. Everyone around me looked very concerned about this because when the Fire Nation ships mix with snow, it turns grey. I could see the clouds grower bigger, especially one cloud.

People of the Northern Water Tribe were in a bit of a panic. I could hear a large drum playing, and now all of the citizens rushed into the main gathering hall, including myself. This means we are probably going into battle, and that means I must get ready.

At the gathering hall, Chief Arnook was telling us that there is war upon us and he is sad for us, because there will be a lot of faces that will vanish. He started to call the Ocean and Moon Spirits to be with us and we go into battle.

"I will need brave soldiers for battle!" the chief announced. "It is very sad to ask but what brave volunteers would like to risk there lives for families to fight the fire nation."

"I will!" Sokka said and stood up proud. "I volunteer too."

Of course he was the first one, but I wasn't surprised. Sokka was always someone you could depend on for anything, basically. Sokka got up with a bunch of other braves soldiers, and I saw Yue let a tear come out of her eye.

As the soldiers lined up, Chief Arnook came up to Aang and me to tell us something important it seemed.

"This battle is going to be almost next to impossible," he told us. "Even though we have many soldiers, that won't always work. Since we have the 2 strongest people in the world here, we have a chance. Thank you."

"I was here a hundred years ago to help my people, and now, this time I will make a difference!" Aang stated very seriously.

"I will do as much as I can, and trying to stay hidden as the Avatar," I said. "I have changed my look, and I will try to stick to one element."

"Hmm… interesting what you are doing, but I will go with it," he said.

Katara looked at me but didn't say anything, but I hope it won't change her suspicions. I was trying to do something here, like being a double agent. I was really on Aang's side, but the Fire Nation wouldn't suspect a thing. I thought it would be easier to get information from the Fire Nation that could help us.

I saw hundreds of ships and the first fireball was launched, and it strikes the middle of Northern Water Tribe emblem on the outer wall. I saw the warriors fall from the blast, and the second one fell into the middle of the city. Aang then took action by going onto Appa and trying to deflect the other fireballs.

* * *

Night is coming, which is our greatest strength, the moon, but I am yet exhausted now. I have knocked out or killed several of the Fire Nation soldiers, but I need rest. I suppose the moon will strengthen me, but so does the sun at some times because I am a firebender after all.

I heard someone shout, "They have ceased fire!" Relief went through my body and I lay down in the snow. I saw many of the northern water tribe soldiers go into the healing huts. I saw Yue, Sokka, Katara, and Aang coming toward me.

"He is a jerk without a soul!" Sokka shouted frustrated. "What an asshole, I can't believe him! I don't get it Yue!"

"Arranged…" she said to herself. "Anyway… I haven't seen you all day Kaya."

"I've been busy protecting the palace and you," I said and continued, "you know because you can't defend yourself."

That made her quiet all right, as Katara gave me that motherly look of apologize or it won't get you anywhere look.

"Sorry, never mind," I said and she nodded.

Yue looked up at the moon and told Aang, "You know that's how the Water Tribes learned by observing the push and pull on the ocean by the moon."

"That's it!" Aang shouted. "The spirits could help me to save the Water Tribe. You can help too Kaya!"

"I know a great place for that!" Yue smiled. "I am going to a Spirit Oasis, which is basically the verdant garden. One white and one black fish swimming in the circle."

"I think I'll pass," I said. "I already know about the two koi fish, Tui and La. I'll keep defending and Aang do your thing…"

"Course," he grinned. "We've got this, all of us."

They left as I walked over to the large ice glaciers and saw some puddles. They didn't seem that deep, but what do I know. I didn't know if Aang knew, but the two fish were basically the spirits of the ocean and moon. If they're destroyed, there is no hope for waterbenders. I hope that they know that those things can't get destroyed.

"What is happening?" I spoke to myself out loud. "I'm only one person."

I heard a slight noise coming from across from me, but it sounded like it was underground. I quickly got up and saw a red circle in the ice. It was being pushed open and so I backed up ready for someone to attack. Crawled out was Zuko, who was shivering and groaning.

"You," he pointed at me and started coming closer.

"Uh…" I mumbled and backed up into the hard glacier.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me against the glacier, so I couldn't move. I growled and pushed him away from me. I hated when people held on to me, it made me uncomfortable.

"What are you playing?" he asked me angrily.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked and grinned.

I was trying to make Zuko think that I was still on his side. If he was smart enough he would know what I am doing, but then again, not everyone is as clever as me. I say that exaggerating a lot.

"Yes, I do see what you are doing," he said and I got worried. "You are pretending to be on the Avatars side and then you will give information to us, right?"

"Exactly, yeah, you figured it out…" I whispered.

He smiled at me with excitement and just stared at me. I looked into his eyes to see joy that maybe I could help him regain his honor for his father. I guess he thought that I was giving him a second chance. But the way he looked at me was just so familiar, so familiar….

* * *

_ "You see my brother never listens," Azula told me as she brushed her hair in her huge bedroom. "Now he is a useless human being, no wonder father put that mark on his face. Maybe he deserved it. Foolish people deserve things like that." _

_ "Isn't that a little harsh?" I asked. _

_ "No!" she yelled. "Mai, Ty Lee, what are your opinions?" _

_ "Whatever you say Azula!" Ty Lee shouted and through her fist in the air. "You're always right."_

_ "I know," she smirked. "Come on Mai, spit it out already." _

_ "I don't have an opinion. What's your real opinion Kaya? You usually are against what she says." _

_ "Hmm…" Azula growled. "Fine. I'm never offended by what you say, but I take it into account. Tell me."_

_ "He's your brother," I said. "I would think you would care more. He is your own blood. You are a little harsh on him." _

_ "That's me!" she shouted. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not actually related to me." _

_ "Well I know he is," I said and she was eager what I was going to say afterward. "He's as stubborn and hard headed as you." _

_ She chuckled and I looked over by her door. I saw Zuko who gave me a quick smile and gave me that look. The look that he was thankful and then he ran away. He fell over when he left, making everyone quiet. _

_ "Which pervert was looking through my door again!" Azula shouted. _

_ "That's because everyone loves you!" Ty Lee cheered. "Yay!"_

_ "Oh brother," Mai said and slapped her hand against her face. "It never gets old Kaya."_

_ "Yeah…" I said and laughed._

* * *

"Do you know where they are?" he asked seriously.

"Not really," I lied. "They were onto to me, but they did say something about spirits if that helps."

"It does," he said and backed up. "Very, very much."

He smiled at me and then ran off looking for them. So now obviously I know that he doesn't think that I am the Avatar, and he thinks that I am on his side. I guess he is just focused on proving something to his father.

I heard a loud crashing sound and looked over to see that the Fire Nation ships had broken through the walls. This made me worry even more than before, but I wasn't afraid. The moon was still out, which means I wasn't done.

I ran up to the wall as fast as I could, and not surprisingly I was the only one. Everyone was running away from the huge wave coming in, with all of the ships speeding toward the tribe. I pushed the water up toward the sky, and bending this much water hurts. The weight of it made my arms shake, but I held the water up. I pushed it back and the ships started to return the ocean. I tried holding it as long as I could, but I couldn't do this forever.

* * *

**Also please check out my new story about the Hangover! I think its pretty good for review! I hope you guys like ****that too!**

**I finally finished this chapter guys! So we see Zuko again, I hope you guys like that. Please tell me if you do or don't! I want to continue with him in the series, but I don't know where I am going to put him. I'll figure it out eventually. **

**So I am currently working on another story, called New Partner: Soul's Biggest Challenge Yet. It is based on the series Soul Eater, and so you guys should check it out. Just saying :) **

**Please keep reading! I hope you guys stay tuned for next week! There is only one more chapter until book two! Then there will be a lot more action and romance. Stay tuned and read more please! :D**


	15. The Seige of the North, Part 2

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter 15: The Seige of the North, Part 2**

* * *

"I need to focus," I whispered to myself.

All of the others now have left to search for Aang, because he has gone missing. I felt bad because a lot of that was from my own fault, hinting Zuko about Aang's whereabouts. It's too bad that Katara wasn't strong enough to fend off Zuko, but my heart was crushed. I couldn't forgive myself for betraying them, because that is what I did. I didn't know what I could do, but I'll I could do now was try and save the village.

"Roku, I need your help," I said and started to meditate.

* * *

_ "You seriously answered me?" I asked Roku. Roku was the Fire Nation-born Avatar and he helped Aang earlier on, before he disappeared. He was an older looking man, with long white hair and beard. I would say he was one of the wisest, since he is an Avatar, but I wouldn't say all Avatars are wise, like Aang and me. _

_ "You called out and of course I would answer," he told me. "I see you are in trouble? Fire Nation is trying to take over."_

_ "Yeah, too bad right? I wonder what it would have been like if Aang didn't go in that iceberg?" _

_ "Probably not as you think it would be. Aang would have not mastered all the elements, and now he has time to do that with you." _

"_I guess. I am worried that I won't be able to do it before it's too late. I barely know firebending, but all of my firebending comes out of anger. It's not that good." _

"_Well you can master it by doing what you did with waterbending. The place where it came from, its birthplace." _

"_Right…" I mumbled lost. "I called you because I need your help. What am I supposed to do? The only thing I think I could do is go into the Avatar State."_

"_The spirits crossed over into the mortal world near the beginning of time, and that there is only one spirit that could help both you and Aang, because I'm sure he'll be trying to call me later. The spirits named Koh, but I warn you that he is very dangerous. You must not show any sign of emotion when facing Koh or he will steal your face."_

"_Comforting," I gulped._

* * *

_I approached the big tree with fear and saw another spirit. I saw a monkey sitting there and it turned around, which made me scream. I saw that it had no face, but I shouldn't have been that surprised. I took a deep breath and then walked into the hollow tree. _

"_Hello?" I asked calmly, trying to be emotionless. _

_Koh, who has a large centipede-like body and a face similar to a Japanese mask, comes out in front of me. _

"_This is not our first encounter," he told me as he switched faces. "One of you tried killing me over the stealing of a loved one's face. I don't really care about your past life though."_

_I take another deep breath as he keeps trying to manipulate me. This was a lot harder than I thought. I couldn't laugh, which was the hardest. At some point I wanted to cry, but I kept my face motionless. _

"_So. How may I help you?" Koh asked menacingly. _

"_I need to find the moon and ocean spirits," I told. "Tui and La. The whole entire culture of the Northern Water Tribe could be destroyed if I don't get help. Please."_

"_The spirits are in need of your help because someone is planning to kill one of them," Koh informed me. _

"_How can I fine the spirits to protect them?" I asked him seriously._

"_You have already met them," he told me. _

"_Thank you for everything."_

"_My pleasure…"_

_I left expressionless, and he kept watching me leave so he would have one chance to steal my face. I didn't allow it, staying emotionless. _

_I saw Roku standing outside of the hollow tree. _

"_I need to get back to the mortal world Roku," I said. _

"_My friend Hei Bai can help you."_

_I looked at a panda, and I jumped on it's back as it took me out of the spirit world. It takes me back to the gates and breaths out a light toward, which sends his spirit to the mortal world. The odd spirit commented, "Good riddance", and Hei Bai blasts me off of his rock._

* * *

I was right back where I was from before and now it was nightfall. I looked over and saw Milo sitting right next to me. He was one loyal black panther. Well he was called an urban panther, but I don't know if that had anything to do with that.

"Why is the sky red!" I shouted.

I looked up and it was all red, looking like the moon was gone. I was panting and worrying, and also sweating a lot too. What am I supposed to do in a situation like this? Someone has taken the black koi fish, because the moon is gone.

"Ugh… my head," I said as I held my forehead. I felt really dizzy, but was it because the moon was gone? Most of my power came from there, or was it because of the spirit that was gone, the fish.

What's going on?

* * *

_ I woke up and I was still in the same place. I felt slightly warmer and also much larger. Milo was gone, but what! What? My body was right in front of me, and I was passed out with my eyes glowing, I looked down and I saw that I had black paws! I tried saying something, but all I heard were growls. Was I seriously in Milo's body right now?_

_ I stood up and looked behind me. I saw two other legs in the back and a tail. I crawled over to the fountain and looked right into it. I saw my reflection and that my eyes were glowing. I was in the Avatar State, but in my pet?_

_ I had to help._

_ I started sprinting toward the village, as all the waterbenders were terrified. I was twice the size of how Milo usually was, and I jumped onto a firebender, killing him. They realized I was on there side, and everyone continued fighting. _

_ I also realized something else. I was controlling Milo from my body, so I actually wasn't inside of him or whatever. It made a lot more sense than me turning into a cat. _

_ I took people down one by one. I then saw one of the biggest spirits ever, the ocean spirit. I believe Aang had somehow summoned it or maybe he was controlling it. I didn't know if I could still waterbend, but I could just try it out write now. _

_ I did what I usually do. I focused on the water and made a quick movement to the side. The water whipped at some firebenders and they were down. I saw the Ocean Spirit pushing back the water, which made all the ships go back deep into the ocean. _

_ I knocked down firebender, after firebender, after firebender, and the Ocean Spirit sucked them in with it's bending. And suddenly… I was gone._

* * *

I was back into my body and Milo was again right next to me. Katara had found me and she was trying to lift me up. Sokka looked really upset but Aang was really happy. She pulls me up and I am exhausted.

"Let's get on Appa," she said quietly.

She helped me up on Appa and Milo followed right behind. I sat up as everyone else got on the bison and Aang said the words 'Yip Yip'.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Apparently you turned into some giant Milo thingy?" Katara said unsure. "It was pretty cool, and Aang became an Ocean Spirit. Don't worry we saved everyone and the Fire Nation retreated because of you two. Congrats."

I saw Sokka crying a little bit and trying to suck it up.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered.

"Yue kind of turned into the moon," Katara said. "Yue sacrificed herself so save the spirit, because Zhao tried killing the spirits. But the good thing is that there is still hope to restore balance."

"I hate Zhao," I said. "I don't know him, but I've heard of him when I lived in the Fire Nation. He is a selfless, horrible man."

"Why do you say that?" Katara asked.

"He killed one of my best friends," I said sadly.

* * *

**I've had so much time to write, so I update this one pretty quickly! Yay we finally finished Book One! I'm super super excited to write Book Two. There will be a lot more adventure and romance. But guys lets not forget there will be a lot, A LOT, of more romance in Book Three. Book Two hopefully won't be too long, but there will be hints of flirting here and there. **

**Anyway thanks everyone for reading and don't forget to check out my new FanFics that I'm writing! I'm writing one about the Hangover now, it's really different, I know. Anyway please review and keep reading, and also check the other one out. Thanks everyone! :)**


	16. Book Two: The Avatar State

**Book Two: Earth**

**Chapter 16: The Avatar State**

"I have some gifts for you before you all leave," Pakku told us. "Katara and Kaya you both get a necklace filled with water from the Spirit Oasis." He delicately gave us both the necklaces. "Huge amount of healing powers."

Sokka stuck out his chest ready to get something.

"And for you Sokka, farewell."

"What…" Sokka said disappointed. "Nothing…"

"I'm glad we're good," he said, patting him on the back. "I'll see you guys soon, hopefully."

"Yeah. Thanks," I said.

* * *

"Welcome!" General Fong greeted us.

We already arrived at the Earth Kingdom base, because we are now very known for our service at the North Pole. They think we are some super God, or some shit like that. We were just like them, people, but they didn't think that.

"You have such power," General Fong said, while we entered his office. "I believe, with such power, you are both ready to face the Fire Lord and end the Hundred Year War right now.

"Hey, I can only do all the super powerful stuff because I was in the Avatar State," I admitted. "It would be awesome to be that strong."

"Same here," Aang panicked.

"We want to set you through some tests tomorrow to trigger the Avatar State," he told us. "Are you prepared to begin tomorrow at sunrise?"

"No!" Katara shouted. "That's now how it works."

"I'll do it," I said completely ignoring Katara.

"Of course!" she shouted. "Always go against what I say."

"Only because you are usually wrong," I said and Sokka laughed. "Most people would agree with me."  
"Aang no! Don't listen to Kaya! She's an idiot!"

"But I want to do it too…" he whined.

"No!"

"Katara shut the fuck up!" I shouted at her. "Stop being a little bitch and telling everyone what to do. If he wants to do it, he can make his oh damn decisions!"

Katara didn't say anything but stomped away very angry. Everyone looked at me like I was insane or that I had some serious guts for sticking up to someone. I only respected a couple of people, but mostly Iroh. The only one who took care of me, and when he told me to do something he was always right about it.

"Take me to my room!" I demanded also angry.

* * *

Alone in my own bedroom in this place. Katara and Sokka had bunk beds and Aang was also in a separate room to, like me. I bet Katara was talking bad about me to Sokka. Now I wasn't really bothered by what Katara said, but more like Sokka. I felt like he was a good judgment of character.

"Ugh…" I moaned and sat down at the small desk. It was right behind the window, and it had a nice view of the Earth Kingdom base, kind of. My plans were really to get to Ba Sing Se, that's where all the answers were. I know Iroh had to be there, I just had a good feeling about it.

Sometimes I wonder if I should really stay with all of them. I don't mind Sokka, but Aang can be really annoying. And Katara, don't even get me started on her. Maybe it's that girl thing, when we act bitchy toward each other. I don't want to be fake with her, that's not me, so I don't pretend to be nice as everyone just saw.

CRACK.

I quickly looked up and I saw a huge crack in the window. I slid the door of the window to the side and peeked out of it. I quickly moved back in when I saw a bird flying toward me. It was a messenger bird. It stood there watching me, waiting for me to take the note.

"I'm guessing the person wanted me to read this, right birdy?" I said and tapped it on the head. "Right… you can't talk."

The bird squawked at me and then turned around. I grabbed the small note tied around its foot, and it sat there. I guess it wanted me to write back too.

I opened up the envelope and unfolded the paper.

**Dear Kaya,**

** It's Iroh, or General Iroh as you called me. Secret reasons for knowing your location, but not many people will find out, I promise. What about these typewriters? Pretty cool to young kids. I'm hip too! Anyway, Zuko said he saw you at the North Pole and told me exactly in these words 'Kaya was there at the North Pole Uncle, but what is she doing. She helped me, but I don't know what to think.' Please write back.**

**Love Iroh.**

**Don't mess around with me -Zuko**

I don't have a typewriter. I opened the tiny desk drawers and found a dirty piece of paper. I took the small dull pencil and started to write back to him.

_**Dear General,**_

_**I don't know how you found my location. You always told me that girls have pretty handwriting, not this one! Great to hear from you. I can't explain everything now, but it would be all revealed later. You said that great answers and things take time. I hope your right. Please don't write anymore, people could intercept letters and get suspicious.**_

_**Love you know whom.**_

_**P.S. Shut up Zuko. Good seeing you again.**_

* * *

We did all the tests already, and let me say that they were really stupid. First, he gave us some special herb tea, which basically just was an energy drink. Sokka kept trying to scare us, so maybe we would go into the Avatar State, but of course that didn't work. They also made a mixture of all the four elements, and then through it on us but that just made us sneeze.

"General this is useless," I said, as he took us to the main training field. "It really only happens when someone you love gets hurt or if we are in genuine danger."

"Well then danger it is," he said. Aang and I looked at each other worried, and maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. Katara started to run down toward us. "Guards attack, and bring me the girl!"

Crap.

I ran away from the earthbenders, but all they did was bend walls in front of me. I smashed through a couple and knocked them down with my waterbending. Frenzied, I threw a ball of ice at the General. All he did was laugh at me, and also send a lot more guards toward me. It takes people awhile to get me mad at them, or to get me in the Avatar State.

BOOM.

I was hit in the face with a huge rock, making blood squirt out of my mouth. I was too weak to get up, and saw Aang whining about how Katara was getting hurt. I had a headache, and I could hear the sweat hit the ground as it slides off of my face.

Katara was being pulled into the ground, by General Fong's earthbending. She screamed and Aang was in so much pain, I could see by his emotional face. That's it, I was done. This guy made me angry, by putting my friends in pain. I'm a lot more protective than I look, especially when people accept me for who I am. This group reminds me of when Iroh just took me home that one day, I will never forgive my parents.

"Hey general!" I shouted and blasted a fireball toward him. He turned around and I saw him smiling, but also fear in his eyes. That's right. I was in the Avatar State, just like he wanted me to do.

I don't remember a lot of it, but what I do remember was that I was earthbending. I didn't even know how to earthbend, but my ancestors did. All of them tried running away from me, but I knocked them all out.

After a minute of me being in the Avatar State, it wore off. I fell to the ground, and man did that hurt. I felt a searing pain go through my stomach, but it was just a minor fall, wasn't anything big. Why did it hurt so much? I gazed off, but all I remember hearing was screaming. It was Katara.

* * *

**Okay, so I tried to make this interesting, I hope you guys like it. It was the first chapter in Book Two! I'm pretty excited for that. Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did! So if you guys have any ideas or comments, please tell me! I always take them into account and I will add them into the story. I also don't mind new character ideas, I like going out of the box. Oh btw everyone I wanted to give a shout out of a story that is really good: The New Avatars by MythologyCrazed15! It's soooooooo good :D I also thank MythologyCrazed15 for putting me at the bottom of the story. Meant a lot :) Did the same for you! Plus, your story is really good anyway! **

**Thanks everyone for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
